


Повесть об одном «педофиле»

by immorale immortale (Max_Milka)



Category: Original Work
Genre: America 1960s, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Underage Sex, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, Happy Ending, Hebefilia, Intersex Character, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, NO rape, No graphic description of pedophilia, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, no dub-con and no pedophilia between main characters, no violence, police officer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20479205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Milka/pseuds/immorale%20immortale
Summary: Действие разворачивается в шестидесятых годах прошлого века в одном из некрупных городов США. Тридцатилетний офицер влюбляется в необычного двенадцатилетнего мальчика из неблагополучной семьи.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прежде чем приступить к чтению работы, пожалуйста, убедитесь, что вы внимательно ознакомились со всеми тэгами. Несмотря на название, в работе нет графического описания сексуальных действий, совершённых над лицами ДО пубертатного периода. То есть нет никакой педофилии. Если сомневаетесь, гугл вам в помощь. Вбейте в поиск, что такое гебефилия и чем она отличается от педофилии.
> 
> Если вас всё устраивает, желаю приятного чтения :)

_Люди больше всего на свете любят наклеить на другого человека ярлык, который раз и навсегда избавляет их от необходимости думать. (с) Уильям Сомерсет Моэм_

...

Из-за обшарпанной двери как обычно доносилась ругань. Майк поправил висевшую на его плечах почти без сознания стокилограммовую тушу и сильнее нажал на звонок. Через секунду дверь открылась.

— Что «ну мама»?! Я почти тринадцать лет «мама»! Опять ты руки тянешь? Я же предупреждала! А ну быстро убрал! Тьфу ты, зараза! Вот же дрянь какая, а! Ну что ты будешь делать? Подарил же бог сыночка, — женщина вытерла ладони о фартук и, повернувшись к Майку, улыбнулась. — Доброе утро, офицер, — она перевела взгляд на его плечо, и улыбка на её лице тут же погасла. — Ну и где вы нашли его на этот раз? Мне уже жутко неудобно перед вами.

— Не волнуйтесь, миссис Роджерс, я наткнулся на него здесь неподалёку, — Майк скинул с себя начавшую проявлять признаки жизни пьяную тушу. — Вручаю его вам.

— Благодарю вас, мистер Хемсворт. Вы уж простите ради бога. Подождите пару минут. Только не уходите, — миссис Роджерс ударила мужа полотенцем по голове и толкнула в сторону спальни. — Скотина! Опять шлялся всю ночь непонятно где? Сволочь проклятая! Сил моих больше нет, Грэг! Мало того, что всю жизнь мне испоганил и нервы вымотал, так ещё и перед людьми позоришь, гад! Лучше б ты захлебнулся в своей пивной!

Дверь за супругами закрылась, и из-за неё ещё долго слышались крики и звуки побоев.

Кажется, в этом доме ничего не меняется. Ради чего, спрашивается, миссис Роджерс до сих пор терпит своего мужа? Разве так трудно развестись?

Хотя…

Если учесть, что она сорокалетняя домохозяйка с ещё далеко несовершеннолетним сыном от предыдущего брака, а квартира и единственный доход в виде пивной принадлежат её мужу, тогда всё более чем очевидно.

Се ля ви…

Мысли Майка прервало хихиканье, и он вспомнил, ради чего, собственно, снова сюда пришёл. Точнее, ради кого.

Тихо ступая, он подошёл к двери кухни и опёрся о косяк.

Мальчишка стоял спиной к нему, облокотившись о стол, и читал журнал, мыча себе под нос какую-то мелодию. Костлявая попка в коротких шортиках покачивалась из стороны в сторону, полностью завладев вниманием Майка. Топик как обычно оголял поясницу и, несомненно, чудный пупочек, который он так мечтал сейчас увидеть. Словно прочтя его мысли, парнишка повернулся. Он проследил за взглядом Майка и хитро улыбнулся.

— Здрасте, дядя Майк, — парнишка игриво окинул его глазами и закусил тонкую губёшку.

Майк сглотнул, потом шумно вздохнул.

— Привет, Йен.

Йен развалился локтями на столе и выставил напоказ свой плоский живот. Майк обвёл глазами узкие бёдра и круглый пупочек, мечтая засунуть в него язык, разложить мальчишку прямо на столе и разукрасить засосами бледную шейку.

— Ой, дядя Майк, а почему вы покраснели?

Майк еле сдержал стон от этой бесстыдной провокации и громко прочистил горло. Видимо, все эмоции были написаны у него на лице, потому что Йен внезапно засмеялся. Он обошёл стол, снял полотенце с плетёной вазочки и стал уплетать кексы. Нарочно пачкая губы, он слизывал с них шоколад, облизывал пальцы, томно постанывая, и не сводил с него глаз.

Майк наблюдал, раскрыв рот.

Йен улыбнулся и пробубнил с набитым ртом:

— Дядя Майк, а почему вы так тяжело дышите?

Майк не успел ничего ответить, потому что на кухню неожиданно влетела мать Йена и замахнулась на него полотенцем.

— Ах ты гадёныш! Скунс проклятый! Вредитель! Я же говорила, не трогать, это не тебе! А ну марш к себе в комнату, гиена, чтоб я тебя не видела!

Йен увернулся от очередного удара полотенцем и, хихикая, убежал к себе.

Майк не сдержал улыбки. Йен правда как маленький щенок — набил животик и брык в норку.

— Вы извините, офицер. Совсем от рук отбился, дрянь такая. Продыху с ним нет. Это ж я вам пекла! Как знала, что опять гамадрила моего приведёте. А этот всё подмял, гад!

— Да нет, — Майк покачал головой. — Всё нормально. Пусть пацан ест. Ему расти надо. А я обойдусь. Спасибо, миссис Роджерс.

— Дафна, — поправила она и, помолчав, добавила: — Хороший вы человек, офицер. Даже слишком.

Майк опустил глаза, слабо улыбаясь.

Несмотря на все отказы, Дафна настояла, чтобы он забрал с собой оставшиеся кексы. Когда дверь квартиры закрылась перед его носом, оттуда снова послышались крики.

Майк ещё немного постоял, непонятно зачем смотря на дверь, потом пошёл к лестнице.

Теперь осталось ждать, когда проклятый Роджерс снова напьётся. Вряд ли ему подвернётся какой-то другой повод снова прийти туда.

Майк вышел из дома и, зажмурившись, взглянул на палящее солнце. Потом закрыл глаза и покачал головой.

Какого чёрта он туда таскается? Почему его так тянет к этому мальчишке? Почему ради любой возможности увидеть его, он готов волочить на своём горбу эту пьяную мразь? Ради каких-то жалких пары минут.

Майк пнул песок под ногами и направился к машине.

Растаскивать бухих мужиков по домам вообще не входит в его обязанности. Главное, было бы ради чего. Ради этого рыжего недоразумения? Курносого, к тому же. Ради его острых коленок и конопатой моськи? Ради какого-то мальчишки, который имеет наглость пытаться соблазнять его, взрослого здорового мужика? Да он же выше его на две головы! Даже при том, что пацан довольно высокий для подростка своего возраста. Ему же стремянку придётся брать, чтоб его, Майка, поцеловать.

Майк зачем-то представил это и улыбнулся. Мысли о Йене всегда вызывали в нём прилив нежности, как бы он тому ни противился.

Интересно, какие на вкус эти тонкие губёшки и юркий язычок?

Так, стоп.

Майк помотал головой.

Какие вообще могут быть поцелуи? Пусть хотя бы подрастёт сначала.

…

Майк вернулся в отделение и решил выпить чай с кексами. Не пропадать же добру? Тем более он так и не завтракал.

Пока он чаёвничал, в кабинет вернулся его напарник, занял свой стол и закинул сверху ноги, стырив из пакета один кекс.

— Смотрю, опять у своей дамочки зависал.

Майк поперхнулся.

— У какой моей дамочки?

— Ну, у той, что муж пьяница.

— Она не моя. И я не зависаю у неё. Замужние сорокалетние бабы не в моём вкусе.

— Ну да. То-то она вечно тебя подкармливает. Рассказывай, давай.

Майк вздохнул, потирая лоб.

— Нечего рассказывать, Стив. Я просто встретил её мужа. Он был в жопу пьяный и на ногах не стоял, я отвёл его домой. Конец истории.

— Ты таскаешь его домой на своём горбу по нескольку раз на неделе. Ещё скажи, что не ради неё, а потому что правда испытываешь сочувствие к этому бухому куску дерьма. И не надо заливать мне про вкус. Она старше тебя всего на десять лет и вполне себе ничего. Вспомнить хоть ту твою… Как там её?

— Маргарет, — Майк нахмурился, не понимая, к чему клонит его друг, но Стив продолжил:

— Да. Точно. Маргарет. Так вот, она была старше тебя лет на пятнадцать, и ты всё равно её завалил.

— Мне самому тогда было пятнадцать, Стив.

— Неважно. В общем, что я хотел сказать? Если ты испытываешь интерес к этой дамочке, тебе нечего стыдиться.

Майк закатил глаза и вздохнул, не желая спорить.

Что он мог сказать? Что таскается к Роджерсам не ради мамаши, а ради её малолетнего сына?

— Я не намерен обсуждать это с тобой, Хоффман, — он полыхнул на напарника из-под бровей.

Видимо, Стив уловил предупреждение. Он скинул ноги со стола и открыл папку с бумагами.

— Ладно. Не моё дело. Больше не лезу. Кстати, пить чай в такую жару неразумно.

Майк пару секунд сверлил глазами лоб напарника, потом отодвинул кружку и вернулся к собственным бумагам.

***

Он не видел Йена целую неделю. Либо Роджерс бросил пить — что маловероятно, — либо просто не попадался ему на глаза. Неважно.

Важно то, что Майк чувствовал себя как наркоман во время ломки. Поэтому, когда шеф объявил, что в отделение поступил приказ провести опрос и инструктаж среди жильцов их района, он, не раздумывая ни секунды, вызвался самым первым, отчего заработал подозрительные взгляды коллег.

Он должен был обойти часть жильцов давно вверенного ему под надзор квартала, выяснить у них, довольны ли они работой полиции, и провести формальный инструктаж. То есть придётся шляться по кварталу дня три, не меньше. Но зато он увидит Йена! Награда того стоит.

…

На следующий день Майкл жал на звонок у заветной двери. Миссис Роджерс встретила его с улыбкой и пригласила войти. Майк с сожалением отметил, что Йена нигде не наблюдается, но старался не выказывать разочарования. Он сообщил Дафне, зачем пришёл, она усадила его в кресло в гостиной, а сама отлучилась проверить пирог. Перед тем, как уйти на кухню, она с улыбкой сообщила:

— Я знала, что вы сегодня придёте, Майк. Соседки уже нашептали. Так что я решила испечь пирог. С грибами и мясом. Заберёте с собой. Вам очень понравится, вот увидите.

Майк с гораздо большей охотой забрал бы с собой её сына, чем какой-то пирог, и желательно навсегда, но из вежливости не стал этого говорить и просто улыбнулся.

Когда Дафна ушла, он ещё раз осмотрелся вокруг и вздохнул.

Неужели всё зря? Неужели он зря припёрся?

Проклятье.

Майк сидел с закрытыми глазами и дёргал коленом, уже мечтая поскорее свалить отсюда. Смысл ему здесь торчать, если Йена нет? И где его носит, кстати?

Где-то в коридоре послышался щелчок двери, и Майк распахнул глаза. Он повернул голову и увидел Йена. С одним полотенцем под мышками тот вальяжно прошёл в свою комнату, совершенно не заметив или решив не замечать его присутствие. Дверь мальчишка оставил открытой.

Может, правда не заметил? Или решил устроить для него представление? Майк надеялся на второе и постукивал ногой уже от предвкушения.

Когда Йен подошёл к кровати и скинул полотенце, Майк вытаращил глаза, но потом резко отвернулся. Скидывая полотенце, Йен стоял к нему полубоком, и Майк мог поклясться, что прямо под небольшим членом парнишки заметил гениталии, наличие которых, за редким исключением, свойственно только женщинам. Неужели пацан…? А можно ли теперь считать его пацаном? Хотя, почему нет? Груди-то у него нет. А, может, есть, но просто маленькая? Так, стоп.

Майк помотал головой.

Неужели Йен один из…? Майк слышал о двуполых людях, но они были такой редкостью, что некоторые вообще забывали об их существовании или считали вымыслом.

Неожиданное открытие удивило Майка, но лишь сильнее распалило интерес. Он хотел ещё разок взглянуть на Йена, увидеть ту самую заветную щель между половыми губами, но когда повернулся, мальчишка уже был в шортиках — про себя Майк называл их «вся жопка наружу», — и белом топике, больше напоминавшем полоску ткани.

Йен вытащил из коробки возле кровати что-то похожее на грампластинку, подошёл к столу, вставил её в проигрыватель и отошёл на середину комнаты. Через несколько секунд заиграла музыка, и он начал танцевать, а позже и подпевать женскому голосу. Майк наблюдал за пластичными движениями хрупких плеч, талии и бёдер и опасался закапать слюной форму. В комнате почему-то стало слишком душно, и он отогнул воротник рубашки.

Он не сразу заметил, как вернулась мать Йена — настолько сильно был увлечён «представлением». Майк попытался задать ей несколько вопросов, но ему приходилось переспрашивать ответы, потому что он невольно отвлекался на Йена и не мог думать ни о чём, кроме недавно увиденного. Мысленно он уже лежал между ног мальчишки, а клитор Йена звал его имя.

Разговор длился буквально пару минут, потому что потом Дафна вскочила, метнулась в комнату сына и стала лупасить его кухонным полотенцем — наверно, это её любимый вид оружия.

— Ты что же творишь, гадёныш мелкий! Бестолочь! Я сколько раз просила, чтобы ты не врубал так громко свою дрянь! Ты мне с человеком говорить мешаешь, падаль такая!

Йен бегал по комнате, уворачиваясь от ударов. Потом показал матери язык и стал прыгать на кровати под новую песню.

— Скотабаза! Нравится тебе измываться над матерью, да? Лучше бы в роддоме оставила! Тьфу на тебя! Дрянь!

Махнув на сына рукой, Дафна вернулась и попросила Майка продолжить. Он сказал, что ему уже пора и поблагодарил за уделённое время. Прощаясь с миссис Роджерс, он заметил, как Йен слез с кровати, подошёл к столу и поцеловал крышку проигрывателя. Потом дверь за Майком закрылась.

Спускаясь на улицу и по пути к машине, он мысленно поставил галочку подарить Йену какую-нибудь пластинку. Раз мальчик так страстно любит свой проигрыватель и музыку, ему будет приятно получить дополнение к своей коллекции пластинок. Только вот какую подарить?

Майк не особо разбирался в музыке, поэтому не слишком придирался к ней, часто слушая всё подряд. Хотя и у него были свои предпочтения. Больше всего ему нравились песни «подвальных» рок групп, слишком грубые для ушей обывателя.

У Йена вкус более тонкий. Нельзя дарить любую пластинку. Нужна редкая и особенная. «Как он сам», — с улыбкой подумал Майк.

Судя по плакатам актёров и певцов в комнате Йена, он увлекается мюзиклами с современными актрисами и популярными соул, джазовыми и рок исполнителями. Можно начать отсюда. Потом устроить опрос «свидетелей» — то есть продавцов в музыкальных лавках.

Не зря же он всё-таки служит в полиции.

***

Через три долгих дня Майк наконец-то закончил опрос и инструктаж жильцов в своём квартале и сдал начальству рапорт. Шеф похвалил его за быструю работу и даже выдал на завтра отгул. Очень кстати. Как раз будет время съездить за подарком Йену.

Йен…

Майк думал о нём постоянно — по дороге на работу, на самой работе, по дороге домой и по ночам. Особенно по ночам. Именно в это время суток мальчишка наотрез отказывался покидать его мысли. Майк почти срывался, его рука тянулась к напряжённому члену, но потом он резко одёргивал себя, скидывал одеяло и шёл в душ. Или боксировать. Никогда он так активно не мутузил свою грушу, как последние три дня. Вернее, ночи. Хотя даже ударами по груше он не мог вышибить из башки преступные мысли. Они всё равно возвращались к Йену, к тому, что Майк обнаружил у него между ног. В своих влажных снах он успел поиметь мальчишку во все щели, обкончать конопатое личико, вылизать каждый миллиметр желанного тела. Он просыпался по нескольку раз за ночь, но все равно упорно отказывал себе в дрочке.

До сегодняшнего вечера.

Майк вернулся домой почти в одиннадцать, поужинал, принял душ, лёг в постель и понял, что больше не сможет держаться. Трёхдневная беготня и три бессонные ночи выжали из него последние силы. Ему нужно расслабиться. И другого пути просто нет.

Майк потянулся к члену.

Желание и усталость затмили собой глупую мораль. И когда кончал, он забыл обо всех угрызениях совести, испытывая лишь долгожданное удовлетворение.

Майк и не догадывался, что мальчик, с мыслями о котором он засыпал, так же каждую ночь засыпает с мыслями о нём.

***

Йен лежал под одеялом, прижимая к груди плюшевого зайца, и теребил пальчиками свой клитор, мечтая, чтобы это были пальцы их большого, красивого, сильного офицера. Он закусил губу и тихо заскулил, представляя, как Майк нависает над ним, полностью закрывая могучим телом, и осыпает поцелуями его лицо, шею, грудь, живот. А потом спускается ниже, щекоча щетиной его бёдра, и…

Йен сжал простыню, представляя на её месте черный ёжик волос офицера, и свернулся клубком, чувствуя приятную дрожь во всём теле. Он всхлипнул и прикусил ухо зайца. На тело накатила приятная усталость, а дрожь в коленках и пальцах унялась не сразу. Йен потрогал себя между ног и сморщился.

Фу, опять!

Он ещё немного полежал, потом откинул одеяло и встал. Ноги плохо слушались, но Йен подошёл к шкафу, запихнул подальше мокрые трусы и надел чистые. Забравшись обратно под одеяло, он прижал к груди зайца и закрыл глаза. Но скоро за дверью послышались тихие шаги.

Нет, ну только не это!

Через секунду дверь открылась, и Йен заметил в темноте пёстрый халат. Он зарычал и накрылся подушкой.

Матрас со скрипом прогнулся. Йен почувствовал на плече руку и попытался скинуть её, но та вернулась на место.

— Солнышко, ты не злись на свою маму. Да, я накричала на тебя сегодня, наговорила много плохих вещей, но ты не обижайся. Я ведь не всерьёз. Я так, с горяча. Ведь как накопится… Я ведь тоже не железная. Знаешь, как мама устаёт? Грэг и так мне все нервы вымотал, а тут ещё ты. Не злись на меня, слышишь? — мать ущипнула его за бок, в её голосе послышалась улыбка. — Ну солнышко, не прячь от меня свои лучики.

Йен скинул с головы подушку и вздохнул.

— Всё? — спросил он, не тронутый речью.

Мать молча смотрела на него.

— Вот что ты за дрянь такая, а?

— Какой родила, такая и есть.

— Да лучше б и не рожала!

— Так и не рожала бы!

Они внезапно замолчали, не смотря друг на друга.

— У тебя ещё не начались месячные? — спросила мать через минуту.

Йен нахмурился и ответил не сразу:

— Нет.

Мать глянула на него.

— Что так?

— А я почём знаю?

— Пора бы уж…

Йен отвернул голову, надувшись.

— Да ладно ты, не переживай. У некоторых девок, вон, бывает до пятнадцати лет не приходят. А тебе только тринадцать стукнет.

— Я не девка! Могу член показать!

— А кто ж ты? Мужик, что ль? И чё я там не видела?

— Я это я.

— Не девка он… А лак у матери тыришь. Чё, думал, я не замечу? Мать всё замечает.

— Всё да не всё, — пробубнил Йен, теребя ухо зайца.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— Ладно. Пойду я. Спи. Колючка, — мать чмокнула его, Йен сморщился и поспешил вытереть щёку.

Дафна уже стояла у двери, взявшись за ручку, когда Йен остановил её.

— Мам, ты, это… У врача была сегодня?

— Была.

— Что он сказал?

— Что у меня велик риск закончить, как бабушка.

— Но ведь бабушка умерла в психушке…

Его мать почему-то улыбнулась.

Но разве он сказал что-то смешное?

— Спи, Йен.

— Я и так сплю.

— Вот и умница.

Мать вышла из комнаты.

Йен недолго хмурился на закрытую дверь, потом повернулся на бок.

Что с ним будет, если мамы однажды не станет? Грэг отдаст его в детдом? Йен крепче обнял зайца. Нет, туда он не хотел. Он слышал про «тёмную». А ему бы точно её устроили.

А может, Грэг просто выкинет его на улицу?

Но куда тогда он пойдёт?

Йен вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

В голове почему-то сразу всплыл образ их офицера. Но Йен не успел понять почему — сон окутал его в свои сети.

***

Майк закрыл папку с делом и откинулся в кресле. Он посидел пару минут, потом открыл ящик рабочего стола и достал оттуда пластинку. Название на обложке с холёным мужским лицом гласило: «Все хиты Фрэнка Мартина». Майк объездил десяток магазинов и лавок по всему городу, чтобы достать её. Продавец уверял, что любой ценитель музыки, тем более подросток, будет в восторге от такого подарка. Майк, будучи собой, не спешил верить на слово и мягко намекнул продавцу, что если тот врёт, он найдёт его и в цемент закатает. Всё-таки пластинка стоила недёшево. И меньше всего ему хотелось увидеть разочарование на лице Йена, если он вдруг ошибся с выбором.

Но вот ещё дилемма. Как и когда он подарит Йену эту пластинку?

Не может же он придти к Роджерсам и заявить: «я тут решил сделать подарок вашему сыну». Что Дафна о нём подумает? Малознакомый офицер, который иногда таскает на себе её пьяного мужа, пришёл к ней домой, чтобы подарить подарок её двенадцатилетнему сыну. У неё сразу возникнут подозрения: а с какой стати? Нет, это не вариант.

Подловить Йена на улице, пока он гуляет? Тоже не вариант. Насколько Майк знает, гуляет Йен нечасто. А если и делает это, то не один, а с друзьями. Опять посыпятся ненужные вопросы. Или вообще разлетится слух по всему кварталу, что добрый дядя офицер дарит чужим детям дорогие подарки. Не дай бог.

Майк ещё немного повертел в руках пластинку, потом вздохнул и убрал обратно в ящик.

И как раз вовремя, потому что буквально через секунду зашёл его напарник.

— Там кофейный автомат сломался. Так что, пока не починят, придётся бегать за кофе на первый этаж, — Стив зажал стаканчик со злосчастным напитком между зубами и, заграбастав кучу папок, снова покинул кабинет.

Брови Майка сравнялись с волосами, он проводил напарника смущённым взглядом.

***

Через пару дней автомат так и не починили.

Майк стоял возле автомата на первом этаже и помешивал свой кофе, когда входные двери резко распахнулись и в отделение вошёл один из его коллег, привлеча внимание всего персонала.

— Трепещите! Сегодня обо мне по радио услышит весь город! Ведь я задержал преступников номер один! — для эффекта он взметнул вверх, как судья на ринге, руки «задержанных».

Ими оказались два подростка, почти ещё ребёнка. Два котёнка, которые жались по бокам офицера, очевидно напуганные таким большим вниманием к себе. Майк улыбнулся, узнав одного из «преступников». О! Он очень хорошо его знал! Этот мелкий пакостник украл у него сердце и много часов сна. Только куда ж пропали с конопатой моськи вся наглость и ехидство? Вышли паром в трубу?

Майк с ухмылкой наблюдал за Йеном и как бегают туда-сюда напуганные глазки. Ну впрямь как котёнок. Только поджатых ушек и хвоста не хватает.

Майк отпил кофе из стаканчика и подошёл к коллеге.

— За что это ты их, Картер?

Увидев его, Йен покраснел и уставился на свои кеды, а второй пацан вылупился на Майка, раскрыв рот.

— Дяденька, а чё вы такой большой?

Майк прыснул от смеха и снова посмотрел на коллегу.

— Так за что?

— За расхищение чужого имущества, — с крайне серьёзным видом ответил Картер, но потом фыркнул и покачал головой. — В общем, один очкастый сноб, какой-то сраный адвокатишка, пожабил пацанам крыжовник, который они тырили у его забора. Потребовал, чтобы «гадких воришек» отвели в участок, сделали выговор и доложили о проступке «малолетних хулиганов» родителям.

Майк взглянул краем глаза на Йена. Тот кусал губы, увлечённо разглядывая краску на стенах.

— Ну и куда ты их сейчас?

— Не знаю. Вообще, к шефу хотел. Он сам говорил, со всеми нестандартными делами идти к нему.

— Пожалей детей — он замучает их своими лекциями, — Майк глотнул кофе и выкинул почти полный стаканчик в мусорку. — Лучше поручи-ка их мне.

— Ну смотри, — Картер подтолкнул парней в его сторону. — Нужна будет помощь — зови.

— Уж с детьми я как-нибудь сам справлюсь, — Майк проводил коллегу взглядом, потом посмотрел на «преступников». — Ну что, бандиты, вкусный крыжовник был?

Йен потупил голову, а пацан в кепке подёргал Майка за рубашку.

— Дядь офицер, а вы не будете сажать нас в тюрьму, а, дядь офицер? Ну пожалуйста.

Майк хмыкнул.

— Посмотрим.

…

Майк сидел за столом, уставившись на двух «преступников» напротив него. Он долго переводил взгляд с одного на другого, потом вздохнул.

— Нет, ну это детский сад, — он захлопнул папку с бумагами и прочистил горло. — Так что же мне прикажите с вами делать?

— Дядь офицер, а отпустите нас домой, пожалуйста, а, дядь офицер? Мы больше так не будем.

Майк покачал головой.

— Ладно. Будем считать, я сделал вам выговор. Родителям сообщать не буду, а вы уж постарайтесь так, чтобы они не узнали. Языками не болтайте. И в следующий раз тырьте крыжовник у кого-нибудь другого.

Йен по-прежнему не отрывал глаз от пола, а пацан в кепке наградил Майка щербатой улыбкой.

— Спасибо, дядь офицер!

— Всё, можешь идти домой. А твой друг пока останется.

Йен резко вскинул голову. Зелёные глаза испуганно уставились на Майка.

— А зачем? Он что-то ещё украл?

— Украл-украл.

— У-у-у. А что? — не унимался пацан.

— Он потом тебе расскажет. Всё, иди.

— Ладно. Держись, Йен. Бывайте, дядь офицер, — пацан выскочил из кабинета.

— Предатель, — вслед ему обиженно кинул Йен.

Майк улыбнулся. Он ждал, когда мальчишка хоть раз взглянет на него, но так и не дождался.

— Привет, Йен.

Йен наконец-то поднял на него глаза и тихо ответил:

— Здрасте, дядя Майк.

Майк усмехнулся.

— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

Йен помотал головой и уставился на свои руки. Он немного помолчал, играя с пальцами, потом пробубнил:

— Ты правда не расскажешь маме?

Майк вскинул бровь.

— А надо?

— Нет.

— Тогда не расскажу.

Йен снова замолчал, опустив глаза.

Майк вздохнул, смотря на дверь. Потом взглянул на ящик.

Не так он хотел это сделать. Но другой возможности может и не быть.

Он достал из ящика пластинку, обошёл стол и, сев на него, протянул пластинку Йену.

— Держи. Это тебе.

Парнишка посмотрел на него круглыми глазами, потом на пластинку и нерешительно взял её.

Майк внимательно наблюдал за ним пару минут.

Йен выглядел растерянным, но завороженным. Он держал пластинку на коленях и трепетно гладил пальцами края обложки.

— Нравится? — решил убедиться Майк.

Йен закивал.

— Да. Очень.

Майк улыбнулся.

— Я рад.

Они замолчали.

Неловкую паузу прервала внезапно открывшаяся дверь. В кабинет зашёл Стив. Майк выпрямился, прочистив горло.

— Ну всё, бандит, беги домой.

Йен вскочил, прижав пластинку к груди, и быстро выбежал из кабинета.

Стив странно посмотрел ему вслед, потом взглянул на Майка.

— Я смотрю, преступные элементы резко помолодели?

— Ага. Группировка по краже крыжовника в крайне крупных размерах всё разрастается.

Майк и Стив пару секунд смотрели друг на друга, потом захохотали.

***

Завал на работе больше не позволял Майку кататься по кварталу и выслеживать пьяного Роджерса. Таким образом, он не видел Йена почти две недели.

Теперь, когда Майк не отказывал себе в дрочке на своего ангелочка, разлука с ним переносилась легче. Но всё равно он жутко скучал по мальчишке. И всё бы ничего, если бы тоска по Йену не отражалась на его работе. Эмоциональная нестабильность влияла на его моральное состояние, а от него в свою очередь зависела продуктивность. Проще говоря, Майк постоянно думал о Йене и дрочил по ночам, отчего не высыпался, весь день ходил на работе как сонная муха и литрами вливал в себя кофе. Пока не узнал от коллеги, что, в отличие от зернового, растворимый кофе лишь усугубляет сонливость. Тогда он купил банку зернового и стал брать с собой на работу. И, действительно, спать теперь хотелось меньше. Но, к сожалению, на неуклюжесть и рассеянность кофе никак не влиял, и Майк успешно продолжал ронять в коридоре папки с бумагами и забывать, какое сегодня число. Не говоря уже о том, что и Стив начал замечать перемену в нём и выказывать беспокойство. В чём он уж точно не нуждался.

— Всё, не могу больше, — Майк оттолкнул от себя папки с кучей бумаг и зажал переносицу. — Пойду башку проветрю.

Стив обеспокоенно взглянул на него.

— Иди-иди. Давно пора.

Майк снял с вешалки куртку и забрал ключи со стола.

— Ты, это, если захочешь свалить сегодня пораньше, только скажи, — услышал он уже у двери.

Майк махнул рукой и покинул кабинет. Выйдя на улицу, он взглянул на заходящее солнце, и направился к машине. Сев за руль, он опустил на него голову и устало выдохнул.

А зачем, собственно, он сел в машину?

Браво, Майк. Сесть за руль, не зная, куда собираешься ехать — это новый уровень. Что следующее по списку?

А ничего. Так больше не может продолжаться.

Майк поднял голову и завёл двигатель.

…

«Интересно, как давно у меня отказали тормоза?» — подумал он, нажав на звонок рядом с обшарпанной дверью.

«Ну и что ты будешь говорить, кретин?»

Майк не успел ответить на свой вопрос, потому что через секунду дверь открылась.

— Здравствуйте, офицер, — миссис Роджерс выглядела удивлённо, но потом слегка улыбнулась. — Какими судьбами?

— Добрый вечер, Дафна, — Майк почесал затылок, уже мысленно покрыв себя трёхэтажным матом. — Да я так, проезжал мимо по работе, решил зайти узнать, как дела.

Дафна явно была смущена его неожиданным визитом, но вела себя добродушно.

— Спасибо, Майкл, неплохо. Когда Грэга нет дома, вообще замечательно.

— Да? Рад слышать. А… — за следующий вопрос Майкл поклялся врезать себе по лицу. — А сын ваш как?

— Йен? — лицо Дафны вытянулось. — А что Йен? А впрочем, он у подруги. С утра как ушёл, до сих пор не вернулся, дрянь такая. Ну ничего, придёт — я ему устрою. Вот. Да, а почему вы спрашиваете?

Майк сглотнул, стараясь не выказывать эмоций.

Неужели зря пришёл?

«Дубина. Ты ведь даже не знал, дома он или нет»

Майк натянуто улыбнулся.

— Да так, просто.

— Раз уж вы пришли, не хотите зайти чаю выпить?

Майк помотал головой.

— Нет, извините. Не могу, к сожалению. Мне уже пора.

— Да? Очень жаль.

Майк не мог понять, то ли Дафна действительно расстроилась, то ли очень хорошая актриса.

Впрочем, неважно. Всё равно зря припёрся.

Они с Дафной попрощались, и она закрыла дверь.

Майк закрыл глаза и уткнулся лбом в стену рядом.

Кретин. Тупица. Вот болван-то.

Он вздохнул и пошёл к лестнице. Спускаясь вниз, он услышал, как кто-то бежит по ступенькам. Уже на последнем пролёте он столкнулся с…

Нет, не может быть.

— Ой, здрасте, дядя Майк! А вы почему здесь? — удивлённо поинтересовался Йен, а потом будто опомнился, забежал на две ступеньки выше него и ткнул кулаком в грудь. — Вы подлец, дядя Майк! Почему вы так долго не приходили? Я так соскучился по вам. И я… — мальчишка опустил глаза, резко смутившись. — Я… хотел поблагодарить вас за пластинку. Я так давно мечтал и хотел… хотел… в общем… вот, — Йен схватил Майка за воротник, зажмурился, подался вперёд и поцеловал.

Точнее, прижался на пару секунд губами к его губам.

Майк не мог сказать, была ли эта пара секунд целой вечностью или кратким мигом. Но она точно перевернула его мир и все внутренности вместе с ним.

Он застыл столбом.

Йен с громким чмоком оторвался от его губ, испуганно посмотрел ему в глаза и убежал.

Майк стоял посередине лестницы, смотря в точку, где недавно исчез Йен. Он не мог понять, что только что произошло.

Через пару секунд он очнулся и продолжил спускаться.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Страсти накаляются, в силу вступают некоторые тэги.  
Тем, кто забыл, чем закончилась первая глава, напоминаю - Йенусик клюнул Майкла в губки :3

Следующие несколько дней Майк ходил как в трансе. Он невольно прикасался к губам, вспоминая тот невинный поцелуй, и улыбался. И, похоже, делал это так часто, что даже заработал замечание от Стива:

— Майк, я понимаю, у тебя, наверно, хорошее настроение, и я искренне за тебя рад, но всё же — улыбаться на месте происшествия не совсем тактично. Пожалей бедную вдову.

В конце рабочей смены ноги, вернее, колёса автомобиля, сами несли Майка в до боли знакомый квартал. Он парковался во дворе неподалёку от заветного дома и наблюдал, сидя в машине, за окном Йена. Зачем — он и сам не знал. Может, надеялся снова встретиться с ним. А может, просто находиться ближе к мальчишке, знать, что, вот, он тут рядом, совсем недалеко, было для него отрадой. Когда не можешь рассчитывать на большее…

Один раз Йен выглянул в окно и, кажется, заметил, что он следит за ним. Майк не мог утверждать. Но после того случая Йен стал появляться перед окном чаще и, что самое важное, раздеваться перед ним. И, заметив однажды хитрую улыбку, Майк понял, что не ошибся и представления устраиваются именно для него.

Эх, жаль, у него не было с собой бинокля.

Ночью после этих маленьких представлений Майк кончал особенно бурно.

Но в один из вечеров, когда после работы он снова избрал привычный маршрут, Майка ждал приятный сюрприз.

Решив припарковаться чуть дальше от дома, чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, Майк заметил, что двор как обычно пуст. За исключением детских качелей, на которых кто-то сидел. Присмотревшись, Майк узнал рыжую макушку.

Он не мог упустить этот шанс.

Выйдя из машины, Майк пересёк двор. Но подойдя к детской площадке, он понял, что что-то не так. Йен сидел на качелях, понурив голову, и лениво ковырял песок деревянной палочкой. Майку захотелось обнять мальчишку. Он занял соседние качели.

— Ну рассказывай, чего кислый такой?

Йен вскинул голову; прелестное личико вытянулось, и глаза по десять центов.

— Ой, дядя Майк, это вы!

Сколько удивления, скажите, пожалуйста!

Майк усмехнулся, покачав головой.

— Скажешь, не ожидал? Будто не для меня голожопиком каждый вечер из окна светишь?

Йен густо покраснел и уставился в землю. Майк улыбнулся.

— Ладно, выкладывай, давай, что случилось?

Йен тяжко вздохнул, продолжив ковырять палочкой в песке.

— Грэг опять пьяный пришёл. Буянит. Мать орёт, плачет, дерётся. Я сбежал.

Майк нахмурился.

Он сам вырос в неблагополучной семье, поэтому понимал мальчишку как никто другой. И знал, что никакие слова в этой ситуации не помогут. Пока она не решится. Но ему всё равно хотелось как-нибудь утешить этого чистого, невинного, славного котёнка. Майк не знал, как именно, поэтому решил сказать первое, что пришло на ум:

— Хочешь мороженого?

Йен удивлённо уставился на него, но он продолжил:

— Здесь неподалёку есть кафе. Там очень вкусное мороженое. Хочешь, пойдём поедим? Угощаю.

Йен немного помялся.

— А фисташковое можно?

Майк улыбнулся и погладил мальчишку по щеке.

— Любое, какое захочешь.

Улыбка, которую он получил в ответ, стоила целого мира.

…

Они заняли столик в углу кафе. Йен взял себе большое фисташковое мороженое с горячими яблоками, политое шоколадной глазурью и посыпанное кунжутом. Майк просто заказал чашку кофе. Он с улыбкой наблюдал, как мальчишка за обе щёки уплетает мороженое, не замечая ничего вокруг, и в груди у него потеплело. Ему приятно было, что он может доставить Йену радость, хотя бы и такую маленькую.

Проглотив ещё одну ложку, Йен облизнулся, и Майк взглянул на его губы.

Кстати. Он обязан спросить.

Майк посмотрел по сторонам и повернулся обратно к Йену.

— Почему ты поцеловал меня?

Йен замер с ложкой во рту и ответил не сразу.

— А почему вы подарили мне пластинку? — Майк нахмурился, но Йен продолжил: — И почему так часто ходите к нам? И почему следите за мной?

Майк потупил взгляд и прочистил горло.

— Я не слежу.

Йен улыбнулся, той улыбкой, от которой у него милые ямочки на щеках, и продолжил уплетать мороженое.

— Как скажете, дядя Майк.

…

Когда они вышли из кафе, уже смеркалось. Майк проводил парнишку до дома. Зайдя в тусклую парадную, они остановились. Кругом было тихо. Большинство наверняка уже сидят по домам.

Йен встал на нижнюю ступеньку и повернулся к Майку.

Они стояли, молча смотря друг на друга, где-то с минуту.

— Ну? — не выдержал Йен.

— Чего ну? — усмехнулся Майк, вскинув бровь.

— Чего ты стоишь?

— А ты чего?

— Я жду.

— Чего ждёшь?

Йен немного помялся.

— Когда ты меня поцелуешь. Я же тебя поцеловал. Разве… — он ковырял ступеньку носком кроссовка, так мило смущаясь, — разве теперь не твоя очередь?

Майк закрыл глаза, шумно выдохнув, потом открыл их и схватил Йена за тонкую ветровку. Он затащил его в тёмный уголок под лестницей, подхватил на руки как пушинку и, прижав к стене, поцеловал. Майк засунул язык в податливый рот и начал жадно вылизывать. Он чувствовал, как стучит ходуном сердце в груди парнишки. Или это стучит его собственное?

Йен заскулил, наконец-то отвечая на поцелуй, делая это неумело, но так настойчиво и жадно, что Майку сносило крышу. Он сжал сильнее бока Йена, углубляя поцелуй, обмениваясь с мальчишкой своей слюной и не в силах оторваться от его рта.

Йен елозил жопкой по стояку Майка, крепко обхватывая его ногами, потом жалобно захныкал.

— Тише, тише, котёнок. Не шуми, — выдохнул Майк ему в губы. — Что такое? Что случилось?

— Я так хочу, — Йен всхлипнул, ещё настойчивее потираясь о него.

— Чего ты хочешь, малыш? Мне потрогать тебя там?

Йен неразборчиво угукнул.

Майк поспешил исполнить его желание и быстро расстегнул шорты Йена. Он запустил руку в трусики и, игнорируя член, сразу перешёл к самому сладкому.

— Ох, какой ты мокрый, котёнок.

Йен снова заскулил.

Майк раздвинул влажные половые губы и начал быстро теребить пальцами набухший клитор, уделяя особое внимание крошечному бугорку. Йен застонал ему в шею. Он был таким мокрым, что пальцы невольно соскальзывали, но Майк продолжал быстро теребить чувствительный бугорок, слегка надавливая на него. Через минуту Йен напрягся, крепко сжав ногами его талию, и весь задрожал, всхлипывая и скуля ему в шею. Майк, уже медленнее, кружил пальцами по головке клитора, нажимая на неё, чтобы продлить оргазм Йена. Когда тот перестал дрожать, он вытащил руку из трусиков, посмотрел на блестящие от смазки пальцы и взял их в рот.

— Фу-у! — Йен скривился.

Майк засмеялся, слизывая с пальцев солоноватую смазку.

— А мне нравится. Ты такой вкусный, котёнок.

Йен поёрзал на нём и задел стояк, о котором Майк совершенно забыл во время приятного процесса.

— Ой, а что это? — с круглыми как блюдца глазами спросил Йен.

Майк усмехнулся такой очаровательной наивности.

— А ему ты тоже нравишься, малыш.

— Я не малыш. Мне почти тринадцать.

Майк улыбнулся.

— Тебе пора, — он опустил Йена на пол. — А то мама будет волноваться.

— Не будет.

— Будет.

— А как же ты? — Йен посмотрел на выпуклость в штанах Майка.

— Не волнуйся. С этим я как-нибудь сам разберусь.

— А ты будешь думать обо мне, когда будешь разбираться?

Майк чуть не застонал.

— Конечно буду, малыш.

— А мы ещё увидимся?

— Обязательно.

Йен улыбнулся, засияв.

— А теперь иди, а то мама будет ругаться, — Майк погладил пальцем румяную щёчку.

Йен схватил его за рубашку, привстал на носочки и чмокнул в губы. Потом добежал до середины лестницы и обернулся.

— Пока, Майк.

— Пока, котёнок.

Йен снова улыбнулся и убежал по лестнице.

Майк послал ему вслед воздушный поцелуй.

***

Йен зашёл в квартиру и тихо закрыл дверь. Дома было темно и тихо.

Значит, мама уже спит? Отлично.

Он скинул кроссовки, повесил ветровку и тихо зашёл на кухню. Потом, не включая свет, открыл холодильник.

Так, что тут у нас? Ух ты! Пирожки, салатик. Мм, ням-ням!

Йен закинул в рот пару ложек салата, взял миску с пирожками и сок и отнёс к себе в комнату. Он разделся, надел чистые трусы и майку и забрался под одеяло. Съев несколько пирожков, он отставил миску и отряхнул руки.

Ну вот, можно и поспать.

Йен взбил подушку, укрылся одеялом и прижал к груди любимого зайца. Даже закрыв глаза, он ещё долго продолжал улыбаться.

Жизнь прекрасна!

…

— А ну вставай, дрянь!

Йена разбудил удар мокрого полотенца по лицу, и он закрылся руками.

— Отвали!

— Вставай, тебе говорят! — опять удар, и шершавая рука грубо потянула его за коленку. — Ты где шатался вчера?

Йен хотел прижать зайца крепче к груди, но мать неожиданно отобрала его и кинула в стену. Йен в ужасе вскочил с постели.

— Не трожь Рудика!

— Я сейчас вышвырну в окно твоего Рудика! Ты где шатался, я спрашиваю? Бестолочь!

— Где надо, там и шатался! — Йен подошёл к стене, поднял с пола зайца, потом отряхнул его и обнял. — Не твоё дело, — он чмокнул Рудика в нос и заметил, как мать посмотрела на столик рядом с кроватью.

— Ах, ты ещё и все пирожки пожрал, гад! — она опять замахнулась на него полотенцем, но Йен вовремя увернулся. — Я что для тебя их готовила, падаль такая! Три дня у меня на воде сидеть будешь! И никуда не выйдешь!

— Выйду!

— Нет, не выйдешь!

— Нет, выйду! — Йен топнул ногой. — Захочу и выйду! Ты мне не указ!

— А раз так, тогда я выкину твой сраный проигрыватель к чёртовой бабушке!

Йен запустил зайцем в мать.

— Ты сука! Я ненавижу тебя!

— Что ты сказал? Ах ты дрянь! — Дафна занесла руку и ударила его по лицу.

Йен схватился за щёку, уставившись на мать.

Та схватилась рукой за рот.

— Ой, сынок…

Йен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как к ним подкатывают слёзы. Его губы задрожали.

— Сынок, прости, я не хотела…

Йен выскочил из комнаты и убежал в ванную. Он заперся, включил воду и заткнул уши, чтобы не слышать голос матери. Глаза щипало, а горло саднило от слёз.

Зачем он родился на свет?

…

Когда мать перестала караулить его возле двери, Йен вышел из ванной и закрылся у себя. Он поднял с пола зайца, сел на подоконник и стал смотреть в окно, теребя плюшевое ухо.

Ничего. Скоро приедет Майк, и всё будет хорошо.

Всё будет хорошо.

Но Майк не приехал.

Как и на следующий день.

И на следующий после него.

Йен теребил плюшевое ухо, не в силах оторвать глаз от окна.

Майк приедет. Он должен приехать. Обязательно. Он обещал.

Он…

Он не приедет.

Йен сглотнул комок в горле и слез с окна. На слабых ногах он подошёл к кровати и лёг. Подобрав колени к груди, он прижал к себе Рудика и уставился в стену, ковыряя подраные обои.

Майк не приедет. Он больше никогда не приедет. Майк налгал. Он не нужен ему. Он никому не нужен.

Так было всегда. И так всегда будет.

Йен яростно вытер рукой слёзы.

Но он не будет плакать. Не будет.

Он не будет плакать. Не…

Йен уткнулся в подушку и, зажав её в зубах, зарычал.

***

Майк приехал на шестой день.

Йен сидел на качелях и чертил на песке крестики-нолики, когда заметил, как во двор заехал знакомый автомобиль. Он надулся и сильнее вдавил край палки в песок. Рядом послышались шаги, и он увидел перед глазами большие ботинки.

— Здравствуй, котёнок.

Йен не ответил, продолжая ковырять песок. Краем глаза он заметил, как Майк осмотрелся по сторонам и опустился на корточки рядом с ним.

— Ты не рад мне?

Йен снова промолчал, упрямо отказываясь смотреть на Майка. Если он это сделает, то уже не сможет обижаться. Он не знал, чего хочет больше: чтобы Майк упал на колени и просил у него прощения или запрыгнуть ему на шею и больше никогда оттуда не слезать. Никогда больше не отпускать.

Майк вздохнул.

— Котёнок, я знаю, ты злишься. Но давай пойдём в машину, и поговорим? Я всё тебе объясню, обещаю. Давай, скоренько, золотце. А то твоя мамка нас застукает, — Майк встал. — Ну же? Идём?

Йен закусил губу и кивнул.

…

Майк захлопнул дверь машины и повернулся к Йену.

Он понимал, что виноват. Но с этим завалом на работе он еле успевал спать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы ехать куда-то, кроме дома. Благо, теперь всё устаканилось, и он сможет уделять больше времени и себе и Йену.

— Котёнок, не дуйся. Я знаю, что виноват перед тобой. Я хотел, очень хотел приехать. Но я не мог, понимаешь? Думаешь, я не страдал без тебя? Ещё как. Постоянно думал, как ты там. Не сердишься ли на меня, — Майк погладил щёчку Йена и улыбнулся. — Кстати, очень милые гольфики.

Йен промолчал.

— Ну же, котёнок, скажи хоть что-нибудь. Посмотри на меня. Я так соскучился по твоим глазкам.

Не добившись ответа, Майк осмотрелся по сторонам и наклонился к ногам Йена. Он стал осыпать поцелуями худые коленки и бёдра.

— Ну не молчи, малыш, прошу. Не разбивай мне сердце. Я так скучал по тебе.

Майк почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах и услышал всхлип.

— Тебя не было шесть дней. Я так скучал… Я думал, ты забыл про меня. Что больше не нужен тебе… А вдруг, ты передумал… и больше не… — Йен всхлипнул громче.

Майк оставил в покое драгоценные бёдра и стал осыпать поцелуями столь же любимые шею и личико.

— Глупенький, ну какой же ты глупенький. Как я мог передумать? Ты так нужен мне. Ты не представляешь, как я скучал по тебе. Думал о тебе каждую минуту.

Йен шмыгнул носом.

— Правда?

Майк заглянул во влажные глаза.

— Ну конечно правда. Глупышка, какая ты глупышка. Ну что ты, солнышко? Не плачь. Я же теперь с тобой. И никуда не денусь, — Майк поцеловал веснушчатый висок. — Всё, родной, не плачь, хорошо?

Йен закивал и вытер щёки.

— Вот и умница, — Майк облегчённо выдохнул. — Ну что, поедем?

— Поедем. А куда?

— Подальше от города. Чтоб нам никто не мешал.

— А как же…? Я ведь…

— Не волнуйся, доставлю тебя домой вовремя, в целости и сохранности, — Майк взглянул на Йена и улыбнулся.

Йен улыбнулся ему в ответ.

…

По дороге за город Майк объяснил Йену свой план касательно их будущих встреч. Он попросил каждое утро проверять почтовый ящик, где он будет оставлять записки с приблизительным временем их будущего свидания, и так же предупредил, что если Йен не обнаружит записки, значит в этот день у них не получится увидеться.

— Если кто-то другой найдёт записку — нестрашно. Просто подумают, что ошиблись ящиком. Но ты обязательно поймёшь, что это я, — Майк перевёл глаза с дороги на Йена. — Всё понятно, малыш?

— Да, — Йен покивал, смотря на всё реже мелькающие за окном дома.

— Отлично.

Они ещё недолго ехали по пустынной трассе, потом Майк остановился на обочине возле лесной опушки и заглушил мотор. Он отстегнул ремень безопасности и помог Йену сделать то же самое, потом похлопал себя по бёдрам и улыбнулся.

— Ну иди сюда, котёнок, пошалим.

Йен поспешил принять приглашение и быстро забрался к нему на колени. Майк тут же обнял хрупкое тельце, прижимая к себе, нежно поглаживая по спинке. Он зарылся носом в бледную шею и шумно вдохнул.

— Как же я скучал по тебе, малыш, ты не представляешь.

— Да? Тогда почему ты меня не целуешь?

Майк с улыбкой заглянул в глаза Йена и поманил пальцами.

— Иди ко мне.

Йен послушно наклонился, и Майк поймал его губы в поцелуй. Такие мягкие, нежные, как лепестки. Майк хотел растянуть удовольствие, но, видимо, у Йена были другие планы. Настырный язычок ворвался ему в рот и начал неумело, но жадно хозяйничать там. Майк улыбнулся в поцелуй от такой нетерпеливости.

— Не спеши, котёнок, не спеши. У нас ещё будет время.

Йен сглотнул, смотря на него щенячьими глазками, закусил губу и кивнул.

Майк застонал и возобновил поцелуй. Он почувствовал пальцы в своих волосах и провёл ладонями по гладким бёдрам, лаская, потом слегка сжал их. Йен застонал ему в рот. Майк запустил руки в отверстия шорт и сжал упругую попку.

— Какой славный мячик, а. Попрыгаешь на мне, котёнок?

Йен прижался к нему и стал елозить на коленях туда-сюда.

— Да, вот так, малыш, умница, — Майк прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как стояк упирается в ширинку. Йен заскулил ему в шею.

Через пару минут Майк остановил его и стал снимать с плеч Йена лямки комбинезона.

— Давай-ка снимем его? Чтоб он нам не мешал.

— Нет, — Йен резко отодвинулся и вернул лямку на место.

— Что? Почему?

— Не хочу.

— Но почему, котёнок?

— Ты… — Йен опустил голову и слегка покраснел, — ты будешь смеяться над моими трусами.

Майк хмуро посмотрел на него, потом улыбнулся.

— Да брось. Не буду я смеяться, обещаю.

— Честно?

— Слово скаута.

— Ну ладно, — не совсем убеждённо ответил Йен и снял лямку.

Майк помог ему снять комбинезон и улыбнулся.

— Ну? И над этим я должен был смеяться? Очень милые ламочки. Я уж думал, там поросята.

— Перестань! — Йен поёрзал у него на коленях с хмурым лицом.

Майк улыбнулся ещё шире.

— Не злись, малыш.

Он погладил бледную нежную кожу возле самых трусиков Йена.

«Преддверия рая», — подумал Майк. Он погладил Йена через ткань, слегка раздвинул половые губы и нажал на клитор.

Йен застонал, закусив губы. Его трусики намокли от смазки.

Майк убрал руку.

— Так, котёнок, вот, что мы сделаем. Ложись-ка спиной мне на грудь, а ножки клади на приборную панель.

— Зачем?

— Узнаешь. Давай-давай.

Йен развернулся на коленях и лёг ему на грудь. Майк помог Йену поставить ноги на панель по бокам от руля и подтянул ему гольфы.

— Вот так. Удобно?

Йен кивнул.

— Отлично, — Майк слегка оголил его живот и нежно погладил кожу возле пупка. — Какой у тебя чудесный пупочек. Как-нибудь я обязательно вылижу его. Как и твоё ушко, — он облизнул ухо Йена и запустил туда язык, вылизывая раковину.

Йен захихикал, заёрзав на коленях.

— Щекотна-а.

Майк улыбнулся и вобрал в рот мочку, слегка посасывая, потом выпустил её и подул в ушко.

Йен захихикал ещё громче.

— Ну хватит!

Майк чмокнул розовую щёку и погладил пальцем головку члена, выглядывающую из трусиков Йена.

— Ты ещё не трогал себя здесь?

— Трогал, но здесь мне нравится меньше.

— Ничего, мы скоро это исправим. А пока… — Майк запустил руку дальше в трусики и накрыл ладонью клитор Йена. — Такой мокрый для меня. Такой хороший, — он не спеша поглаживал маленькую головку, скрытую за влажными складками. Колени Йена слегка подрагивали, он нажал сильнее на чувствительный бугорок, и Йен застонал. Майк улыбнулся. — Нравится, когда я трогаю твою киску, мм?

Йен застонал ещё громче и всхлипнул.

— Д-да.

Майк нащупал пальцами узкую дырочку и слегка надавил на края.

— Ты ещё не пробовал вставлять в себя пальчики?

Йен помотал головой, немного сжавшись.

— Н-нет…

— Ну и правильно. Потом вместе это сделаем.

Майк снова отыскал пальцами бугорок и стал быстро теребить крохотную головку. Йен громко застонал и сжал бёдрами его запястье.

— Вот так, малыш, ещё немного, — Майк снова принялся вылизывать ухо Йена и ещё быстрее теребить его клитор. — Давай, котёнок, кончай.

Йен крепко сжал бёдрами его руку, застонал, почти переходя на крик, весь задрожал и выгнулся, откинув голову ему на плечо. С приборной панели улетело несколько вещей, Майк быстро поймал ногу Йена, чтобы тот не успел свалить ей что-нибудь ещё.

— Тише-тише, детка.

Йен захныкал и, содрогнувшись последний раз, расслабился у него на груди. Майк убрал у него со лба влажные волосы.

— Ты как, котёнок?

Йен жалобно застонал.

Майк усмехнулся.

— Понято.

Он подождал пару минут, поглаживая живот Йена и стараясь не думать о стояке в штанах, но всё же не выдержал:

— Котёнок, а ты не хочешь помочь мне?

Йен резко повернул голову.

— С чем?

Майк прочистил горло и ткнулся стояком в попку Йена.

— Вот с этим.

— Ой.

— Ой, — повторил он. — Вот тебе и «ой».

Йен взглянул на него жалобными глазами.

— А я не умею, — грустно поведал он.

Майк улыбнулся.

— Не волнуйся, научу.

— Правда?

— Правда. Только сядь ко мне лицом.

Йен быстро развернулся и глупо уставился на него.

Майк указал глазами на бугор в штанах.

— Ты не хочешь достать его?

— А как?

— Ручками!

— А-а!

— Бэ-э!

Йен захихикал и расстегнул брюки Майка, потом отодвинул резинку белья и вытащил его член. Он подержал его в обеих руках и захлопал глазами.

— Ой, а почему он такой большой?

Майк улыбнулся.

— Так и я вроде не маленький.

— А-а…

— Бэ-э.

— А что мне делать дальше?

— Дай-ка свою ручку.

Майк вобрал в рот пальцы Йена и, посасывая, обильно смочил слюной, потом опустил его ладошку себе на член и начал водить по стволу. Йен заворожено уставился на то исчезающую, то появляющуюся из крайней плоти головку. Майк улыбнулся.

— Нравится? — он провёл пальцем Йена по уздечке и еле сдержал стон.

— Ага, — Йен кивнул, не отрывая глаз от его головки.

— Видишь? Всё не так сложно. Теперь давай сам.

Йен снова кивнул и стал водить рукой по члену самостоятельно. И так сосредоточено, что даже высунул изо рта кончик языка. Видимо, головка ему понравилась больше всего, потому что именно ей он уделял особую часть внимания.

Майк с улыбкой наблюдал за юным исследователем, но потом закрыл глаза и откинул голову на сиденье. Его сердце забилось быстрее, а дыхание участилось. Он вцепился в бёдра Йена, слегка толкаясь в его кулак, и приоткрыл глаза, чтобы видеть своего труженика. А тот, увлечённый, не замечал ничего вокруг себя, и облизывался, смотря на его член. Майк застонал от этого вида и кончил. Он не успел опомниться, как Йен уже поднёс ладошку к лицу и…

— Что ты?

Поздно.

Йен облизал пальцы и пару раз причмокнул с задумчивым видом.

— А вкусненько, — заключил он.

Майк опрокинул голову и засмеялся.

Вот умора.

— Иди ко мне, моя лапочка, — он сгрёб Йена в охапку, обнимая и сюсюкая, как котёнка.

Йен захихикал ему в шею.

— У тебя есть салфетки?

— Есть. А что?

— У меня там всё мокро. И трусы промокли.

— Так давай я языком вытру?

Йен стрельнул в него глазами.

— Дурак, перестань!

Майк засмеялся.

— Да ладно-ладно, — он открыл бардачок и достал салфетки.

Когда Йен подложил себе салфетки, он помог ему надеть комбинезон и застегнул свои брюки.

— Тебе когда дома надо быть?

Йен пристегнул ремень.

— В восемь.

Майк кивнул.

— Значит, у нас ещё полтора часа. Успеем.

…

По дороге обратно Майк снова повторил Йену свой план с почтовым ящиком. Проезжая мимо закусочных, он сбавил скорость и взглянул на Йена.

— Ты не голоден? Хочешь, куплю покушать?

Йен выглянул в окно, смотря на вывески, потом повернулся к Майку.

— А ты можешь купить мне бургер? — он уставился на свои пальцы и грустно добавил. — Мама никогда не покупает мне бургеры. Вообще запрещает есть в Макдоналдсе. Говорит, денег нет. Я был там только один раз, с друзьями.

Майк вздохнул.

— Конечно, малыш, я куплю тебе бургер.

Он припарковался у ближайшей закусочной и через десять минут вернулся с двумя небольшими пакетами. Один Майк убрал на заднее сиденье, а второй вручил Йену. Тот радостно запищал и принялся шуровать в пакете.

— Спасибо, Майк! — Йен вцепился зубами в большой бургер почти со слезами на глазах.

— Кушай, малыш, — Майк завёл машину. — Не спеши.

Расправившись с бургером, Йен принялся уплетать крылышки с картошкой. Майк отвлёкся от дороги и снова напомнил ему, чтобы он не спешил.

— Кушай спокойно, котёнок. Никто не отнимет.

Йен улыбнулся с набитым ртом.

— Холофо.

Майк не сдержал улыбки.

Йен такой славный, очаровательный, неви…

«Уже не невинный», — подумал Майк, чувствуя укол совести. Он воспользовался его наивностью и доверием. Чем он лучше всех остальных взрослых, которые пренебрегают Йеном? Но ведь… он ведь от чистого сердца, с душой. Он не желал мальчишке ничего плохого. Наоборот, он бы ничего не пожалел и пошёл на всё, чтобы доставить ему радость. Сделать его счастливым. Он не пользовался им. Ведь Йену самому нравилось то, что они делают, он сам этого хотел. Хотел же? Ему стоило сказать лишь слово, и Майк бы остановился, ничего не позволил себе. Но Йен согласился. И ему было хорошо с ним. В этом же нет ничего плохого, верно?

— А куда я дену ещё один бургер?

Майк взглянул на Йена.

— А?

— Ещё один в меня не влезет, — Йен выпятил свой плоский живот и постучал по нему. — У меня больше нет места. А мама будет ругаться, если увидит, что я пришёл с…

— А ты спрячь его сюда, — Майк взял у Йена бургер и засунул ему в комбинезон. — И мамка не увидит.

— Я похож на беременного, — пожаловался Йен.

— Да брось. Очень милый животик.

Майк припарковался в переулке, который вёл ко двору Йена, и заглушил мотор.

— Ну всё, котёнок, пора прощаться.

Йен закапризничал.

— Не хочу-у.

— Надо, малыш, надо, — Майк погладил конопатую щёчку. — Тебе пора домой. А то мамка будет ругаться.

— Она и так будет ругаться.

Майк вздохнул.

— Мы ещё встретимся. Скоро. Обещаю. Я больше не буду долго пропадать.

— Ладно, — Йен отстегнул ремень с угрюмым лицом.

— Всё, котёнок, не дуйся, — Майк наклонился и чмокнул его за ушком. — Беги скорей.

— Пока, — Йен нехотя вышел из машины и, не оборачиваясь, пошёл ко двору.

Майк ещё долго провожал взглядом тонкие ножки в белых гольфах.


	3. Chapter 3

Йен сидел в гостях у подруги и смотрел с ней «Том и Джерри», иногда поглядывая на часы и теребя в кармане записку.

Они встречались с Майком уже месяц, по два-три раза в неделю. Майк оставлял записки, Йен приходил в указанное время, и Майк вёз его в кафе-мороженое или Макдоналдс. Благодаря нему Йен попробовал столько всяких видов мороженого, бургеров, хот-догов и прочего, сколько не пробовал за все свои двена… нет, уже почти тринадцать лет! Иногда Майк не вёз его кушать, а покупал еду и сразу отвозил его загород, на их любимую лесную опушку. Или к озеру. Тогда Йен брал с собой полотенце и плед. Они с Майком купались голышом и потом отдыхали на траве. Майк ласкал его, целовал во всех местах, пару раз даже пытался поцеловать «там», но Йен не позволил. Как можно целовать кого-то там, откуда вытекает моча? Фу. Это же грязно. Он боялся, что Майку будет противно, и он бросит его. И всё же Йену нравилось то, чем они занимаются. Он успел многому научиться. Они с Майком дрочили друг другу — когда по очереди, а когда вместе. Майк водил членом по его клитору, иногда даже вставлял в него пару пальцев. Йен не мог понять, нравится ему или нет, но когда Майк совал в него пальцы и одновременно теребил клитор, ему было так приятно, что он забывал, как дышать. Ещё Йен любил облизывать член и яйца Майка — они были такими тяжёлыми, а головка яркой и набухшей. И ещё из неё постоянно вытекали какие-то капельки. Йену нравилось их слизывать. И вообще ему нравился вкус Майка. Один раз Майк кончил ему в рот, Йен проглотил всё до капли и ещё долго облизывался. После их «шалостей», как называл это Майк, они отдыхали, кушали и болтали о том, о сём. Майк рассказывал ему о своей работе, весёлые истории про напарника, о том, чем занимается дома, как боксирует по вечерам, и расспрашивал Йена обо всём. Йен рассказывал, как проводит каникулы, иногда гуляет с друзьями или зависает у подруги, делился переживаниями, жаловался на Грэга и маму. А Майк слушал. Он всегда слушал. Даже когда Йен болтал о таких мелочах, как: любимый или нелюбимый соус к картошке, какую музыку он любит, над какими фильмами смеётся, а над какими плачет, во сколько лет он научился завязывать шнурки. Майк всё слушал. Он никогда не перебивал и не переводил разговор на себя, как друзья Йена, никогда не говорил «заткнись» и не повышал на него голос, как обычно делают взрослые. Майк правда любил его слушать. Ему было интересно с ним. И от этой мысли у Йена порхали бабочки в животе.

Он сидел рядом с подругой и не мог дождаться, когда короткая стрелка достигнет трёх часов. Когда десять минут длинною в вечность прошли, Йен вскочил.

— Всё, мне пора. Я обещал маме помочь по дому. Пока, Чарли.

— Хэй, стой, ты куда? Мы же не досмотрели! А ну вернись, говнюк!

Йен ловко увернулся от запущенной в голову подушки и выскочил из дома. Кинутое подругой вслед «ты гадкий слизняк, Йен Макалистер!» он уже не услышал.

Пройдя несколько улиц, Йен завернул в переулок, в котором они с Майком обычно встречались. Там уже стояла знакомая машина. Йен оглянулся по сторонам и быстро забрался в неё. Майк как всегда встретил его широкой улыбкой и чмокнул в губы.

— Привет, малыш. Ну что, поедем?

Йен кивнул и вытер ладони о шорты. Он всегда волновался, как в первый раз.

Через пару минут Майк остановился у закусочной.

— Что тебе взять? — спросил он, отстёгиваясь.

Йен, уже готовый к вопросу, сразу ответил:

— Я хочу бигмак, картошку с кетчупом и пепси. И можно ещё пару крылышек?

— Конечно, котёнок, я мигом, — Майк улыбнулся и вышел из машины.

Пока Майк отоваривался, Йен негромко включил радио и посмотрелся в зеркало заднего вида. Он свернул губы трубочкой, осматривая себя со всех сторон, и нахмурился, заметив под глазом соринку.

«А ты откуда здесь взялась?» — он попытался убрать её пальцем, но безуспешно. Тогда Йен залез в бардачок и достал салфетки. Расправившись с упрямой соринкой, он убрал салфетки обратно и уже хотел закрыть бардачок, когда заметил там что-то. Он достал оттуда какие-то маленькие квадратные пакетики и повертел в руках.

— Пре… пре-зер-ва-ти-вы, — по слогам прочитал Йен.

Хм, интересно, что это?

Йен нахмурился, задумавшись.

Кажется, однажды Чарли показывала ему что-то подобное и сказала, что её родители пользуются этим, когда…

У Йена резко загорели щёки. Он быстро убрал пакетики обратно и закрыл бардачок.

Рядом хлопнула дверь, и он подпрыгнул.

Майк поставил пакеты с едой между сиденьями и завёл машину.

Они ехали минут десять, но вскоре Йен заметил, что не узнаёт дороги. Он повернулся к Майку и спросил, куда они едут.

— Ко мне, — ответил Майк, не отрывая глаз от дороги.

Йен вспомнил, что недавно нашёл в бардачке, и напрягся.

— Зачем?

— У меня дома большая мягкая кровать. Намного удобней жёстких сидений. Ты как считаешь, котёнок?

— Наверно.

Майк посмотрел на него.

— Ты же не против?

Йен сглотнул и мотнул головой.

— Нет.

— Чудно.

…

Майк старался смотреть на дорогу и краем глаза следил за реакцией Йена. Он не хотел спугнуть его. Он уже недели две хотел перевести их отношения на новый уровень. Простых «шалостей» ему теперь было мало. Разумеется, Майк получал удовольствие от их невинных ласк, но в паху сладко ныло лишь об одной мысли о большем. Йен не позволял целовать себя «там», а он так хотел вылизать своего котёнка везде-везде. И овладеть им по-настоящему, а не только пальцами. И он знал, что Йен тоже хочет, просто он незнаком со всем этим, вот и боится. Значит Майк обязан его просветить. Научить всему свою девственную лапочку. Показать, как это может быть приятно. Сделать им обоим хорошо. Но ждать инициативы от Йена бессмысленно, поэтому Майк решил взять всё в свои руки. Иначе они так никуда и не продвинутся.

…

Майк закрыл дверь квартиры и кинул ключи на столик в прихожей.

— Ну что, котёнок? Проходи, — он улыбнулся и проводил Йена на кухню, соединённую с гостиной. Разгружая пакеты на стол, Майк краем глаза наблюдал за Йеном. Тот до сих пор не проронил ни слова и ходил вокруг, осматриваясь и трогая разные вещи. Майк решил дать ему немного времени, чтобы привыкнуть и освоиться, и предупредил, что сходит в душ.

— Можешь посмотреть телевизор пока, или почитать журналы. А хочешь — покушай пока. И не скучай, я быстро, — Майк подмигнул и ушёл. Он наскоро принял душ, вытерся и, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер, вышел из ванной.

Йен обнаружился в спальне. Он сидел на кровати и, кажется, проверял матрас на пружинистость.

— Ну что, всё же заманил я птичку в клетку?

Йен резко обернулся и, окинув его взглядом, густо покраснел.

Майк улыбнулся, оценив реакцию.

— У тебя очень мягкая кровать, — тихо заметил Йен.

— Рад, что тебе нравится, — Майк опустился на колени возле постели и взял руки Йена в свои, оставляя поцелуи на каждом пальчике. — Ведь я надеюсь, мы вместе будем проводить в ней немало времени. Много хорошего времени, — он перешёл поцелуями на тонкие запястья. — Очень много хорошего времени.

Йен схватил его за шею и притянул к своим губам. Он теперь целовался гораздо лучше, хотя и раньше сводил Майка с ума своей неопытностью, неуклюжестью и юношеским напором.

Через пару минут, оба голые, они переместились на постель. Майк позволил Йену немного посидеть у него на коленях, а потом сгрёб его в охапку и подмял под себя. Йен цеплялся за его плечи, обнимал ногами спину. Майк ласкал губами тонкую шею, стараясь не оставлять засосов, и гладил, мял руками упругие бёдра и попку. Потом стал осыпать поцелуями бледную грудь, торчащие сосочки, постепенно перешёл на живот и запустил язык в крошечный пупок, вылизывая. Йен хныкал и стонал, извивался на простынях. Наигравшись с пупком, Майк поцеловал розовую головку и набухшие яички, но когда стал осыпать поцелуями нежную кожу возле святая святых, Йен отпрянул выше и свёл колени вместе.

— Н-не надо…

Майк вздохнул, стараясь оставаться терпеливым.

— Котёнок, ты мне доверяешь?

— Да…

— Тогда расслабься. Тебе будет хорошо, обещаю. Ведь всё, что мы делали до этого, тебе нравилось, так?

Йен кивнул и нерешительно развёл колени.

— Умничка.

Майк продолжил целовать бледные бёдра и, когда почти дошёл до самого сладкого, остановился. Он посмотрел перед собой. Блестящие от смазки половые губы слегка раздвинулись вокруг набухшего клитора. Розовые складки напоминали лепестки. Хотелось наклониться и выпить этот цветок до дна. Что Майк и планировал сделать. Он наклонился ближе и собрал губами влагу вокруг клитора, сначала с одной губы, потом с другой. Потом раздвинул их языком и, широко раскрыв рот, засосал в него набухшие складки. Сверху послышался стон. Йен толкнулся бёдрами вверх. Майк обхватил их руками и продолжил посасывать клитор. Он уткнулся в него носом и втянул запах возбуждённой плоти. Закрыв глаза, он застонал, а после отстранился. Йен комкал руками простынь, губы его были приоткрыты, а лоб покрылся испариной.

Майк нырнул обратно и накрыл ртом манящую плоть, жадно вылизывая, глотая смазку. Потом немного отодвинулся, развёл пальцами влажные складки, нашёл заветный бугорок и стал щекотать кончиком языка головку клитора. Йен заскулил, и Майк продолжил теребить языком головку, то нажимая на неё, то посасывая. Слабые пальчики вцепились ему в волосы, пытаясь не дать отстраниться. Майк с радостью подчинился, ни на секунду не выпуская изо рта сладкую плоть и стимулируя языком чувствительную головку. Через пару секунд Йен выгнулся и громко застонал, продолжая тянуть его за волосы. Майк снял с плеч дрожащие бёдра, лизнул напоследок влажный от слюны и смазки клитор и отстранился. Он навис над Йеном и убрал ладонью со лба рыжие волосы.

— Ты как, котёнок?

Йен невнятно застонал.

Майк рассмеялся и чмокнул его в нос.

— Ты такой вкусный. Ничего вкуснее в своей жизни не ел.

Йен слабо шлёпнул его по плечу.

— Перестань.

Пока Йен отдыхал, Майк целовал его шею и плечи. Потом Йен слегка оттолкнул его.

— Теперь моя очередь?

Майк замотал головой.

— Нет, малыш, теперь я хочу попробовать кое-что другое.

— Что?

Майк не ответил, нащупал края дырочки между ног Йена и ввёл в него палец.

— Не больно?

Йен замотал головой.

Постепенно Майк ввёл второй палец.

— Ты такой узкий, малыш, — он раздвинул пальцы, растягивая тугие стенки.

Йен поморщился, вцепившись ногтями ему в плечо.

— Больно.

— Прости, — Майк аккуратно вытащил пальцы. — Тебе надо расслабиться, ты слишком зажимаешься.

Йен всхлипнул.

— Я не могу.

— Ты сможешь, котёнок.

Майк взял свой твёрдый член и подразнил головкой клитор Йена. Он немного поводил членом между половыми губами, потом подставил его ко входу. Надавив головкой на края узкой дырочки, Майк заметил, что Йен весь напрягся и дрожит. Он провёл носом по его щеке и нежно прошептал на ушко:

— Не бойся, котёнок. Если ты не хочешь, мы можем не делать этого.

— Я хочу, — Йен всхлипнул.

— Тогда расслабься, и нам обоим будет легче.

Йен снова всхлипнул.

— Я пытаюсь — у меня не получается, — он зажмурился и заплакал.

— Тише, тише, мой хороший, не плачь, — Майк стал осыпать поцелуями влажные щёки. — Мы не будем этого делать, успокойся, — он нехотя скатился с Йена и притянул к себе хрупкое тельце. Йен закинул на него ногу, примостившись сбоку как котёнок, и уткнулся влажным носом в грудь Майка.

— Я хочу, но боюсь. Я пытаюсь расслабиться, но не могу.

Майк ласково погладил дрожащие плечи и спину и поцеловал рыжую макушку.

— Успокойся, котёнок, я не буду трогать тебя.

Йен встрепенулся.

— Как? Что, вообще? — он испуганно посмотрел на него. — Ты что, больше не хочешь меня?

Майк раскрыл рот.

— Что? В смысле не… Ну конечно же хочу, малыш. Я хотел сказать, что не буду больше спешить. Я не хочу давить на тебя. Ты должен быть готов.

Они несколько минут лежали в обнимку, слушая тихое дыхание друг друга.

— Ты не проголодался? Давай поедим, — предложил Майк.

Йен вытер щёку.

— Давай. А можно здесь? Я не хочу вставать.

Майк заботливо прикрыл Йена простынёй и улыбнулся.

— Конечно можно. Я сейчас, — он встал и, напялив трусы, ушёл на кухню.

После еды Йена разморило, и он уснул, свернувшись калачиком на подушке, чем снова напомнил Майку котёнка.

Майк долго наблюдал, как Йен спит, потом занялся своими делами. Но через пару часов ему всё-таки пришлось разбудить любимого ангелочка.

— Вставай, соня. Пора домой. Я отвезу тебя.

— Ну не-е-ет, — Йен захныкал, прижимая к груди подушку.

Майк обнял хрупкое тельце, осыпая поцелуями длинную шейку.

— Давай, сладкий, вставай. Тебе правда пора. Мамка ругаться будет.

— Не хотю-ю!

Майк шлёпнул ладонью по голой половинке.

— Давай-давай, котёнок, не капризничай. А то накажу.

— Ну и накажи. Мне всё равно, — пробубнил Йен, обнимая подушку.

— Уверен? Ну ладно. Больше не буду тебя целовать, — заявил Майк и встал с постели.

Он не ожидал, что Йен так быстро вскочит, и через полчаса, прощаясь в машине, нарушил угрозу и расцеловал его во всех местах.

***

После того вечера, они виделись ещё два раза, и на последнем свидании Майк предупредил Йена, что на следующей неделе у них не получится встретиться, вплоть до выходных. А в пятницу утром Йен нашёл записку. Помимо привычно указанного времени встречи, Майк написал, что очень соскучился по нему, и просил как-нибудь отпроситься у мамы, чтобы провести выходные с ним. Йен радостно запищал и запрыгал возле почтового ящика, когда прочитал записку. Но потом вспомнил про маму… Что он ей скажет? Придётся соврать? А вдруг не поверит? Вдруг не отпустит? И накричит вдобавок.

«Ладно, попытка не пытка», — решил Йен, поцеловав записку и спрятав в кармашек. Ради целых выходных с Майком можно и рискнуть.

…

Мать мыла посуда, когда Йен подошёл и тихо спросил, можно ли с ней поговорить.

— Ну что там у тебя? Выкладывай.

Йен спрятал руки в карманы и опустил глаза в пол, надеясь, что в них не написано, что он врёт.

— Чарли с родителями идёт в поход в лес на выходные, и они пригласили меня с собой. Можно я пойду с ними? Пожалуйста, мам.

Мать вздохнула, выключила воду и, сняв резиновые перчатки, подозвала к себе. Йен с опаской подошёл. Мать неожиданно обняла его и стала поглаживать по волосам.

— Конечно иди, солнышко. Чего тебе здесь торчать? Отсюда бежать надо. Ты всё правильно делаешь. Беги отсюда, беги, — она всё гладила его по волосам. Йен поднял голову и взглянул на мать круглыми глазами. Она смотрела куда-то в стену.

— Мам…

— А? — та словно ожила.

— Я, это, пойду собираться тогда?

— А, да, иди. Иди, солнышко, — мать наконец-то отпустила его и, надев обратно перчатки, продолжила мыть посуду.

Йен убежал в комнату, достал свой любимый рюкзак с совятами и начал собирать вещи.

…

— Привет, малыш, — Майк чмокнул Йена в щёку, когда тот забрался в машину. — Ну что, едем?

Йен кивнул с улыбкой до ушей.

— Едем.

Пока вёл машину, Майк успел узнать, как Йен провёл неделю, какие новые танцевальные движения выучил и даже сюжет новой серии «Том и Джерри». Иногда он делился собственными новостями, но слушать Йена было гораздо интересней.

— Ладно, хватит уже обо мне, — заявил Йен, закончив рассказ о новой соли для ванной, с которой сегодня купался. — Расскажи, как у тебя дела?

— Ну-у, — начал Майк, — меня сегодня представили к награде за поимку особо опасного преступника и выдали премию, — он заметил, как губки Йена округлились, и с улыбкой добавил: — А ещё я заполучил тебя себе на целые выходные. Так что у меня сегодня двойной праздник.

— Вау! — восторженно выдал Йен. — Давай устроим вечер кино и отметим? Я «за», а ты?

— А я категорически «за», — широко улыбнулся Майк. — Я уже и пиццу заказал. Твою любимую.

— С грибами и сыром?

— Мгм.

— И с ветчиной и томатами?

— Мгм.

— Уи-и! — Йен радостно захлопал в ладоши. — А ты не забыл про колу?

— Конечно нет.

— Ура-ура-ура! — Йен прижал к груди рюкзак.

Майк посмотрел на него, улыбаясь.

— Милый рюкзачок.

Йен взглянул на свой рюкзак.

— Правда? Мне тоже нравится. Я люблю совят. Они такие милые.

— Значит мой подарок тебе тоже понравится.

Йен посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.

— Ты купил мне подарок?

— Небольшой, — признался Майк.

— А где он? А что это?

— Дома. Потерпи, скоро увидишь.

…

Оказавшись в квартире, Майк только успел переодеться, как Йен повис на нём обезьянкой, требуя свой подарок.

Ну как отказать любимому котёнку?

Кое-как отодрав Йена от своей шеи, Майк принёс из спальни небольшую коробку. Йен быстро отобрал её, уселся на диван и снял крышку. У него ушло несколько секунд, чтобы рассмотреть содержимое.

Майк стоял рядом, сложив руки, и с некоторой опаской ждал реакции.

— Тебе нравится?

— Трусики с лисятами! Уи-и! — Йен захлопал в ладоши и радостно заверещал. — И кроссовки с маками?! Но как ты узнал?!

Майк улыбнулся.

— Видел, как ты смотрел на них, когда мы проходили мимо витрин.

Йен отложил коробку, встал на диван и снова запрыгнул ему на шею.

— Спасибо, Майк!

Майк держал свою драгоценную ношу за попу и с улыбкой принимал на себя град поцелуев.

— Носи их мне на радость, котёнок.

— Буду, — заверил Йен, улыбаясь.

И сдержал обещание в этот же вечер.

Пока Майк раскладывал по тарелкам пиццу, разливал колу и выбирал по телевизору фильм, Йен зачем-то скрылся в ванной. Он уже сидел на диване, когда Йен появился из ванной в одной короткой маячке, новых трусиках и белых кроссовках с маками.

Майку не сразу удалось поднять челюсть с пола. А Йен будто нарочно покрутился, предлагая ещё лучший обзор на свои прелести. Майк окинул взглядом тонкие ножки, узкие бёдра, круглую попку и уже как-то и забыл про фильм.

— Тебе нравится?

Майк сглотнул.

— Очень.

Йен заулыбался, подошёл и устроился у него на коленях.

— Я буду смотреть фильм тут.

Майк мысленно застонал.

— А что это за фильм? — спросил Йен, вцепившись зубами в кусок пиццы.

— Мой любимый. «Окно во двор».

— А про что он?

— Это триллер-детектив. Очень интересный. Про то, как прикованный к коляске фоторепортёр расследует преступление, не выходя из дома, — объяснял Майк, поглаживая гладкие ножки и бёдра.

— Ой, а я боюсь ужастиков.

— Это не ужастик, это триллер. И он не страшный. Но если тебе всё-таки станет страшно, не бойся, я с тобой, — Майк зарылся носом в рыжие локоны и оставил поцелуй на виске Йена.

Йен опустил голову на его плечо, прижавшись чуть крепче.

К концу фильма коробка с пиццей почти опустела, а Йен прикорнул на его плече.

Майк с улыбкой погладил розовую щёчку и поцеловал приоткрытые губы.

— Пойдём в постель, котёнок.

Йен замычал, протирая ладошкой глаза.

— Отнеси меня.

— Ты у меня принцесса, да?

— Да-а, — протянул Йен.

Майк хмыкнул, улыбнувшись.

— Что ж, слово моей принцессы для меня закон.

…

Йен застонал во сне и сильнее вжался щекой в подушку. Она пахла Майком. А внизу живота так сладко тянуло, что пальцы на ногах невольно скручивались.

— Ма-айк, — он улыбнулся сквозь сон, сминая пальцами наволочку, и хотел свести колени, но… — Майк? — Йен распахнул глаза и скинул с себя одеяло. Голова Майка торчала у него между ног. — Ты что здесь делаешь?

Нарушитель сна нагло улыбнулся.

— А что не видно? Завтракаю.

По клитору Йена снова прошёлся язык, он уронил голову обратно на подушку и зарылся пальцами в чёрные волосы. Он стонал, комкая простынь и растекаясь лужицей, пока Майк вылизывал его. Он всегда делал это так жадно, словно Йен единственный нектар, который способен утолить его жажду.

Йен чувствовал, что края сладкого берега уже близко. Внизу живота так сладко ныло, хотелось вставить в себя что-нибудь, избавиться от пустоты, почувствовать себя заполненным. Он похлопал ладонью по бугристым плечам.

— Майк… Майк, вставь в меня пальцы. Хочу твои пальцы.

Йен не видел реакции Майка, потому что лежал с закрытыми глазами, но вскоре ощутил в себе два пальца. Язык продолжал ласкать его, и Йен заскулил, вжимаясь щекой в подушку.

Боже, как сладко.

Но мало. Почему так мало?

— Ещё, — Йен повёл бёдрами, насаживаясь на пальцы. — Ещё.

— Что ещё, котёнок?

Йен заскулил.

— Хочу ещё. Больше. Так мало. Ещё. Дай мне ещё.

— Вставить в тебя ещё один палец?

Йен распахнул глаза.

— Нет. Иди сюда. Ко мне, — он протянул руки к Майку, тот послушно навис над ним и стал целовать.

— Чего ты хочешь, малыш?

Йен закусил губу, чувствуя, как внутри всё ноет от пустоты.

— Тебя. Хочу тебя. В себе. Пожалуйста, Майк, — он всхлипнул.

Майк нахмурился.

— Малыш, ты уверен?

Йен захныкал.

— Ну пожалуйста, Майк.

— Тише-тише, котёнок. Не плачь. Я понял. Всё понял.

Майк поцеловал его и схватил с тумбочки рядом с кроватью какой-то тюбик, потом выдавил на пальцы непонятный прозрачный крем и стал размазывать по члену. Йен решил не спрашивать зачем и нетерпеливо повёл бёдрами, хватаясь за широкие плечи.

— Сейчас-сейчас, котёнок, потерпи.

— Быстрее.

Йен почувствовал у своего входа толстую влажную головку и зажмурился, готовясь к боли. Член начал медленно входить в него, растягивая, наполняя. Ощущения не были неприятными, скорее, непонятными. Йен открыл глаза, видя на лице Майка волнение.

— Ты как? Тебе не больно?

Йен замотал головой. Но потом Майк толкнулся, и он закусил губу, зажмурившись. Внутри как будто запылал пожар. Йен почувствовал в уголках глаз слёзы и сморгнул их.

Майк остановился. В его глазах читалась паника.

— Малыш, ты чего? Тебе больно, да? Я сделал тебе больно? Солнышко, ответь.

Йен помотал головой, сминая губы.

— Всё хорошо, — выдавил он.

Майк зарылся лицом ему в шею, целуя.

— Малыш, прости меня. Я козёл. Прошу, прости меня.

Йен закрыл глаза, зарывшись пальцами в чёрные волосы, и снова замотал головой.

— Всё хорошо, правда. Уже… Мне уже не больно.

Йен не врал. Он чувствовал, как жгучая боль отступает, и выдохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.

— Ты… ты можешь двигаться.

Майк поднял голову и заглянул ему в глаза.

— Ты уверен?

Йен кивнул и улыбнулся, обняв широкие плечи.

Майк начал медленно двигаться, не выходя полностью и осыпая его лицо поцелуями.

Йен кусал губы, стараясь привыкнуть к странным, непонятным ощущениям. Больно не было. Может, совсем чуть-чуть. Только необычная, но приятная наполненность.

Майк закрыл глаза и немного ускорился. Йен заметил у него на лбу испарину и почувствовал, как усилилась хватка мозолистых рук на его бёдрах. Майк уткнулся ему в шею и начал тихо постанывать. Йен улыбнулся, поглаживая широкие плечи и спину. На его глаза навернулись слёзы. Не от боли. От радости, что наконец-то он тоже может сделать Майку приятно. Йен шмыгнул и уткнулся лицом в шею Майка, крепко обнимая ногами его талию. Майк ритмично двигался внутри него, с каждым толчком увеличивая скорость, и Йен невольно начал постанывать. Словно из далека он слышал, как поскрипывает матрас и кровать бьётся о стену. Он ощущал губы на своей шее и крепкую хватку сильных рук на талии и бёдрах. Ещё пара минут, и Майк толкнулся в него совсем глубоко. Внутри потеплело. Майк свалился на него и застонал ему в шею.

Йен немного полежал, потом начал толкать Майка в грудь.

Стальная она у него, что ли?

— Слезь с меня, ты тяжёлый.

Майк засмеялся и скатился с него. Йен быстро пристроился сбоку, устроил ногу на мощном бедре и уткнулся носом в широкую грудь.

Майк убрал волосы с его лба и поцеловал.

— Спасибо, котёнок.

Йен улыбнулся, любуясь расслабленными лицом Майка.

— У меня опять там всё мокро.

— Сейчас немного полежим, малыш, и пойдём в ванну.

Йен слегка замялся.

— Боюсь, я пока не смогу ходить.

Майк обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

— Так сильно болит?

Йен помотал головой.

— Не болит. Просто ноет немного.

— Ничего. Ванна поможет. Я отнесу тебя, — Майк улыбнулся. — Сегодня буду носить мою принцессу на руках весь день.

Йен уткнулся в его плечо, чтобы скрыть улыбку.

…

Йен отказался ходить куда-то дальше туалета и ванной, поэтому всю субботу они провели дома. Майк сгонял за продуктами, пока Йен спал, и они весь день провели за просмотром кино. Майк любил детективы и триллеры Альфреда Хичкока, а Йену нравились романтические комедии с Одри Хепбёрн и Мэрилин Монро. Поэтому сначала между ними пылала жаркая битва за пульт, но потом они всё-таки пришли к компромиссу и решили смотреть фильмы по очереди. А ещё Йен весь день щеголял по квартире в одних трусиках и кроссовках, чем сводил Майка с ума, потому что прикасаться к себе в этот день он строго настрого запретил. Стоило Майку потянуть руки к святая святых, как Йен тут же грозил пальчиком.

Воскресенье Майк предложил провести на природе и устроить небольшой пикник. Йен запищал и согласился, радостно хлопая в ладоши. Он наделал кучу бутербродов, достал из холодильника овощи, печенье, молоко и ягодный морс и сложил всё в плетёную корзинку, которую откопал где-то в кладовке у Майка. Сам же Майк наблюдал за этой бурной деятельностью, развалившись на диване. Правда долго валяться ему не дали. Йен потребовал, чтобы он шёл собираться и, где хочет, нашёл одеяло для пикника, обязательно клетчатое. Майку ничего не оставалось, как послушно выполнить приказание.

К двум часам дня они приехали на озеро и расположились возле берега. Вокруг было зеленым зелено и как всегда совершенно пусто. Видимо, мало кто знал про это место. Что несказанно радовало, так как не нужно ни от кого скрываться.

Пока Йен плескался, Майк сторожил еду от местной фауны и голодным взглядом наблюдал за своей рыжеволосой русалкой. Почему голодным? Потому что Йен плавал голышом, и из воды часто выглядывала его пятая точка. Йен, замечая его взгляды, довольно улыбался и старался ещё пуще, демонстрируя себя во всей красе. В итоге, Майк не выдержал — выплюнул изо рта соломинку, поскидывал одёжку, нырнул за добычей и ещё не раз поймал её на свой «крючок».

После, мокрые, но довольные, они лежали на одеяле и, вместо солнца, смотрели друг на друга.

Высохнув, они оделись и принялись за еду. К их трапезе присоединился вылезший из кустов ёжик. Йен восторженно заверещал, чуть не спугнув бедолагу, скормил ему остатки бутерброда и напоил молоком. Набив брюхо, ёж, похоже, решил, что пора и честь знать и, облизываясь, утопал обратно в кусты.

— Даже спасибо не сказал, — надулся Йен. Майк от этой картины упал на спину и засмеялся.

— Да не волнуйся, вернётся ещё.

И действительно, через полчаса их случайный сотрапезник снова показался из кустов. Йен воспользовался шансом потискать животинку и взял ёжика на руки.

Майк жевал в зубах соломинку и с улыбкой наблюдал, как Йен чешет ежу розовое брюхо, а тот балдеет у него на коленях.

Майку захотелось остаться в этом моменте навсегда. В спокойном, радостном, беззаботном. Но потом он вспомнил, что это невозможно, и улыбка его погасла. Лето через неделю кончится. Йен вернётся в школу. И что тогда? Как часто они смогут видеться? И смогут ли вообще?

Йен, кажется, заметил перемену в его настроении и отпустил ёжика.

— Ты чего, Майк?

Майк вздохнул и лёг на спину.

— У тебя каникулы через неделю кончаются. Школа начнётся. Надо придумать, как будем видеться.

— А я тебе не говорил разве? Забыл, наверно.

Майк вытащил из зубов соломинку и посмотрел на Йена.

— Ты о чём?

— Да мама перевела меня на домашнее обучение ещё зимой. Я хожу в школу только, когда контрольные и экзамены. Ну и посещаю уроки танцев три-четыре раза в неделю. Но они по два часа идут, так что в остальное время я свободен. Ну, если не считать домашки.

Майк был одновременно удивлён и обрадован, но не удержался от вопроса.

— А почему мама перевела тебя на домашнее обучение?

Йен опустил глаза на свои руки, резко погрустнев, и Майк понял, что не надо было задавать этот вопрос.

— Да просто… всё из-за одноклассников. Я многим не нравлюсь из-за того, что… из-за моей… — Йен шмыгнул и вытер щёку, — потому что я…

«Не такой, как все»

— Тише-тише, я понял, — Майк привлёк Йена к себе и обнял, поглаживая по спине. — Прости, котёнок, мне не надо было спрашивать. Я просто глупый у тебя. Не плачь, моё солнце, — он прижался губами ко лбу Йена. — Всё хорошо.

Йен шмыгнул и прижался к его груди.

Вернувшись домой, Майк весь вечер «любил» Йена и доказывал ему, какое прекрасное у него тело. Они пытались насытиться друг другом на неделю вперёд. А рано утром Майку пришлось вернуть Йена домой и уехать на работу. Расставаться в этот раз было ещё труднее, чем обычно.

…

Наблюдая из окна, как Майк уезжает, Йену казалось, что что-то изменилось, что всё не так как обычно. Он чувствовал — грядут перемены.


	4. Chapter 4

По крыше машины барабанил дождь. Майк постукивал пальцами по рулю и следил за входом в школьный корпус сквозь размытое окно. Через минуту оттуда выбежал Йен, в одной тонюсенькой майке и шортах. Майк поспешил открыть машину, Йен запрыгнул в неё и быстро захлопнул дверцу. Он потряс головой как мокрый щенок и прижал к груди рюкзак, весь дрожа.

— Ты почему раздетый выбежал? Заболеть хочешь? — Майк схватил с заднего сиденья плед, обернул вокруг худых плеч и обнял Йена, прижимая к себе. — Кто ж в одной майке в такой ливень выбегает, а? Октябрь вообще-то на дворе, а не май месяц. Почему не переоделся? Ты же после танцев, весь вспотевший, распаренный, и сразу на улицу? Кто ж так делает, чучело? — он бранил Йена, растирая ему плечи под пледом и осыпая веснушки на щеках поцелуями.

Йен сжал в кулаке его рубашку и уткнулся ему в шею. Майк ощутил кожей горячее дыхание и холодные губы, и резко отпрянул.

— Так, всё, я смотрю, ты согрелся, хитрюга, — он повернул ключ зажигания.

Йен засмеялся, сильнее кутаясь в плед.

— Я хочу есть. Ты купил мне поесть?

Майк взял сзади бумажный пакет, вручил Йену и отъехал от обочины.

— Как прошло занятие? — спросил он спустя пару минут.

Йен закинул ноги на приборную панель и начал делиться подробностями, с аппетитом уплетая шаверму. Майк не удержался и окинул глазами худые ножки в белых кроссовках. Навеивало приятные воспоминания. Чёрт знает почему, но ему нравилось видеть Йена в этих кроссовках. Может, потому что он сам их подарил. Может, потому что Йен правда выглядел в них так сексуально. Неважно. Важно то, что каждый раз, когда Майк видел в них Йена, он опрокидывал его на ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность — будь то кровать, диван или стол, — закидывал распрекрасные ножки себе на плечи, и они с Йеном скакали в страну наслаждений.

Майк почувствовал несвоевременное пробуждение в штанах и вернул глаза на дорогу. Где-то вдалеке слышался голос Йена. Он повернулся к нему.

— А?

— Я говорю, мы выучили столько новых движений, — Йен облизнулся с набитым ртом.

Майк взглянул на влажные розовые губы и сглотнул.

— Новые движения? Покажешь потом?

Йен захихикал.

— А тебе лишь бы поглазеть.

— Я же не виноват, что мой котёнок такой красивый и у него есть, на что посмотреть, — Майк вернул внимание на дорогу.

— Не подлизывайся.

— Но ты же знаешь, как я люблю тебе…

— Не смей! Молчи!

Майк отвернулся к окну, скрывая улыбку.

— Молчу.

Через пару минут Йен тяжко вздохнул.

— Ух, всё, я объелся, — он вытер губы салфеткой, скомкал её и кинул в пакет. Затем начал копаться в рюкзаке и выудил оттуда зеркальце и косметику.

Майк с улыбкой наблюдал, как Йен прихорашивается и красит губы блеском.

Вот за что ему досталось такое счастье?

Сначала, когда Майк впервые увидел, как Йен красит губы розовым блеском, он остолбенел, а брови сами поползли куда-то вверх. Потом он ожил и спросил: «что ты делаешь?» Йен уставился на него, хлопая ресничками, и объяснил как глупому, что Чарли тоже недавно завела себе парня, а так как у Йена он уже есть, они вместе решили начать краситься, чтобы всегда быть во всеоружии. Пока Майк пытался всё осмыслить и уложить в голове, Йен продолжил красить губы, а потом сложил их уточкой, вертя мордочкой перед зеркалом.

— Тебе нравится? — спросил он, любуясь своим отражением.

У Майка сработал чисто животный инстинкт — он зарычал, схватил испуганного Йена на руки, прижал к стене и впился в разукрашенные губы. Во рту ощущался вкус клубники с какой-то химией, на губах было липко, но член Майка стоял по стойке смирно. Он трахал языком рот Йена, жадно вылизывал и слюнявил его губы, потом отстранился взглянуть на свою работу. Весь блеск размазался по румяному конопатому личику, раскрасневшиеся губы опухли от поцелуя, а зелёные глаза осоловели. Майк сам не хило опьянел от этой картины и взял хрупкое тельце прямо напротив стены. А пока брал, мусолил губы Йена своим ненасытным ртом, ни на секунду не оставляя в покое.

После того случая, каждый раз, когда Йен отсасывал ему, Майк сперва просил его накраситься. Ему нравилось смотреть, как блестящие губки обхватывают его член, растягиваются вокруг него в идеальную «О» и скользят по стволу. Ещё он любил размазывать по ним свою сперму, пока Йен глядел на него снизу щенячьими глазками.

— Ну вот, блин, закончился, — Йен потряс в руке пузырёк с блеском и надул накрашенные губки.

Майк вздохнул, сетуя на то, что они в машине, и вернул глаза на дорогу.

Надо будет купить Йену блеск. Хватит уже у мамки тырить. И лак. Йен же, вроде, любит красить ногти тоже. И вообще, что он за «парень» такой, если не может обеспечить свою маленькую половинку косметикой? Давно пора было.

…

Зайдя в квартиру, Майк кинул ключи на столик, подхватил свою принцессу под попу и утащил в постель, не в силах больше терпеть напряжение в штанах. Минут сорок в спальне слышались стоны, скрип матраса и стук кровати о стену.

Майк лежал, смотря в потолок, и ласково поглаживал Йена по спине, пока тот рисовал пальчиком на его груди.

— Вас на танцах ещё и на шпагат учат садиться?

Йен нахмурился.

— А чего ты вдруг спрашиваешь?

Майк ухмыльнулся. Йен шлёпнул его по груди.

— Перестань, пошляк.

— Это я пошляк?

— Да, ты.

— Это, вроде, не я ноги на сто восемьдесят градусов раздвигаю.

Йен пнул его коленкой.

— Всё-всё, молчу.

— Вот и молчи.

— Вот и молчу.

— Вот и молчи.

— Молчу-молчу.

— Молчи.

Майк помолчал немного, потом не удержался:

— Молчу.

— Ты! — Йен сел на кровати, сердито сверкая глазами.

Майк засмеялся.

— Да молчу я, молчу, иди ко мне, котёнок, — он протянул руки. Йен лёг обратно.

Они лежали пару минут в тишине. На окне тихо играло радио. Когда песня сменилась, Йен неожиданно вскочил на постели и стал танцевать. Он использовал простынь вместо парео, вертя перед Майком своими прелестями.

Майк лежал, закинув руку за голову, и любовался танцем юной нимфы.

В зелёных глазах плясал игривый огонёк.

— Смотри на меня.

— Смотрю.

Йен закружился, махая парео над головой.

— Смотри же!

Майк улыбнулся.

— Я смотрю на тебя, котёнок, смотрю.

Йен ещё повертел перед ним своими узкими бёдрами, бледной попкой и чудесным пупочком, и Майк снова ощутил жар в паху.

Йен заметил, как приподнялась простынь на уровне его члена, и засмеялся, ещё усерднее круча бёдрами в попытке его соблазнить.

Майк облизнулся.

— Иди ко мне, детка.

Йен замотал головой, хитро улыбаясь.

— Ах так? Ну держись!

Майк схватил Йена за талию, повалил на постель и накрыл их одеялом. Из-под простыней какое-то время доносился звонкий смех, а после он сменился стонами.

Когда воздуха стало не хватать, Майк скинул с головы одеяло. Он медленно и рвано толкался в хрупкое тело под собой, глотая ртом стоны и всхлипы; простынь прилипла к его спине.

Йен накрыл ладонь Майка своей, когда он стал брать его сзади, и опустил себе на живот.

— Чувствуешь? Боже… какой он большой, — Йен рухнул грудью на постель, сжал Майка в себе и сладко заскулил.

…

Майк стоял в дверях, наблюдая, как прожорливое брюшко шарит в его холодильнике и чешет голую попу. Ради своего сладкоежки Майк набил шкафы и ящики разными вкусностями — пусть малыш будет доволен. Вряд ли дома он часто видит сладкое.

Йен выудил из холодильника черничный пирог и стал уплетать, облокотившись о стол и полностью игнорируя присутствие Майка. Он облизывал ложку, сладко причмокивал и что-то напевал, виляя задом. Наблюдая за этой картиной, Майк решил, что совсем не против третьего раунда. Он тихо подошёл, опустился на колени, схватил вертлявую попку и зарылся лицом меж тонких бёдер.

— У-у-ай!

…

Уже позже, в машине, они долго целовались, упрямо не желая расставаться, и Йен пообещал, что придумает, как отпроситься у мамы и провести свой день рождения с Майком.

***

Дафна сидела за столом с какими-то бумажками и калькулятором и материлась себе под нос, когда Йен решил снова подойти к ней. Вчера у него не удалось отпроситься, потому что, как только он подошёл, мать огрела его полотенцем и отправила к себе, сказав, чтоб он не путался под ногами.

Йен с опаской сел и разгладил вымышленные складки на скатерти.

— Мам? — позвал он нерешительно.

— Чего тебе?

Йен помялся, играя с пальцами.

— У меня послезавтра день рождения…

— И?

— …и я хотел спросить, м-можно мне провести его с Чарли?

— С какой стати? — спросила Дафна, не отрываясь от бумажек.

Йен сглотнул, заламывая пальцы.

— Родители ведут её в зоопарк, и они позвали меня тоже. Можно я пойду с ними?

— Нет, — отрезала мать. — День рождения — семейный праздник. И ребёнок должен проводить его с семьёй. Ты что, хочешь опозорить меня перед родителями Чарли? Или они тебе уже больше семья, чем я?

— Но мам…

— Нет, я сказала.

Йен почувствовал слёзы в уголках глаз и сглотнул.

— Но ты же знаешь, как я люблю жирафов. Я так мечтал увидеть жирафов, — он закрыл лицо руками и заплакал.

— Так, — Дафна бросила ручку и калькулятор. — Это что такое? Не реви. Не реви, я сказала! Что ты как девка, ей богу? — Йен заревел ещё пуще. — Ну ладно-ладно! Иди к своим жирафам. Только перестань. Слышишь? Перестань щас же, — Йен быстро замолк и приоткрыл один глаз. Дафна снова взяла ручку. — Вот так. Только чтоб к вечеру вернулся, ясно? Я испеку торт.

— Ура! — Йен вскочил и бросился к маме.

— Так, а ну уйди! Уйди, говорю! Задушишь же, малахольный! Вот же рёва ты моя корёва, — Дафна обняла его, поглаживая по волосам. — Ну всё, наплакался, смотрю? Хитрая жопа с ручкой. Ладно, всё, иди к себе, не мешай мне счета заполнять. Кроме меня-то это делать некому. А впрочем, неважно — и так скоро по миру пойдём. Ты ещё здесь? А ну сгинь!

Йен выпустил мать из объятий и радостный побежал к себе в комнату.

— Так, стоп, а ну вернись!

Йен испуганно развернулся.

— Скажи-ка мне, ты как вчера экзамен сдал?

Йен пристально смотрел на мать. Та не выдержала:

— Ну чего молчишь?! Я с тобой разговариваю или нет?! Язык проглотил, что ли?!

— Мам…

— Чего «мам»?

Йен помялся.

— Ты уже спрашивала вчера. Два раза.

Мать нахмурилась.

— Да?

— Да.

Она помолчала немного.

— Ясно. Ну и чего ты встал? Тебе заняться нечем? Иди к себе, пока метлой не огрела! Вечно встанет, как истукан! — мать продолжала ворчать, и Йен поспешил скрыться в комнате.

***

Услышав про зоопарк, Майк решил, что это действительно неплохая идея. Раз малыш хотел посмотреть на жирафов, он обязан исполнить его мечту. Поэтому после закусочной, где они позавтракали ветчинными рулетами, а на десерт съели блинчики со сгущёнкой, Майк повёз Йена в зоопарк. Кроме жирафов, ему очень понравились слонята, сурикаты и, конечно же, ламы. Когда Йен спросил, почему мама постоянно называет его гиеной, если он на них совершенно не похож, Майк не нашёл, что ответить.

Когда имениннику надоело гулять по зоопарку, Майк отвёл его в кафе-мороженое, а потом отвёз в парк развлечений. Там Йену тоже очень понравилось. Он ходил по парку, жуя сладкую вату, и глазел на огромные горки. А когда увидел тир, схватил Майка за руку и потащил к палатке. Йен так мило и неуклюже выглядел с ружьём, что Майк не сдержал улыбки. Юному стрелку удалось попасть только в пять банок из двадцати и выиграть маленького ленивца. Когда хозяин тира протянул ему игрушку, Йен надулся и отказался брать. Он смотрел на большого плюшевого медведя со слезами на глазах, потом перевёл их на Майка. Майк быстро отвернулся, не в силах вынести взгляд этих больших грустных зелёных глаз, в которых застыли слёзы. Он вздохнул, вручил мужчине за лавкой ещё одну купюру и взял ружьё.

Уже через пять минут с ужасно гордой и довольной моськой, Йен рассекал по парку, держа в руках огромного медведя.

Оно того стоило.

Они сидели на скамейке, и Майк с улыбкой наблюдал, как Йен усердно облизывает леденец на палочке, прижимая к себе медведя.

— Ну что, котёнок? Может, домой поедем? — предложил Майк. — Там тебя подарки ждут.

Йен уставился на него и с громким хлюпом втянул сок от леденца.

— Подарки?

А как глазюки-то загорелись!

— Они самые.

— Ой, — Йен засиял и даже подскочил. — Поехали!

…

Пока именинник распаковывал и изучал подарки, Майк сидел рядом с успешно забытом на диване медведем и обнимал за плечо как старого друга. Когда Йен увидел в коробке несколько разноцветных лаков и тюбиков с блеском для губ, его глаза жадно загорелись, а когда он достал косметичку с кактусами и белую юбку с розовыми фламинго, то радостно запищал.

Если честно, Майк долго сомневался, стоит ли дарить Йену юбку, и боялся его реакции, но увидев в магазине эту прелесть, сразу представил её на Йене и уже не смог пройти мимо.

Майка выдернул из мыслей поцелуй в щёку.

— Спасибо, Майк! Можно я пойду примерю?

— Конечно, детка. Только не забудь показаться мне.

Йен заулыбался, схватил подарки и медведя и убежал в спальню.

Когда он появился оттуда через пять минут, у Майка отвисла челюсть, а кое-что другое наоборот встало. На Йене была новая юбка — она не скрывала его милые коленки, но так хотелось задрать её повыше, — и те самые кроссовки. На губах сиял розовый блеск, а в руках Йен держал медведя, который лишь придавал его образу оттенок детской чистоты и невинности. Он оттянул ткань юбки и покрутился перед Майком.

— Нравится? — спросил он, улыбаясь.

Майк положил ногу на ногу, чтобы скрыть стояк, и прочистил горло.

— Конечно, котёнок, ты чудесно выглядишь.

— Ой, а что это? — Йен указал на небольшую коробку с голубым бантом на столике. — Ещё подарок?

Майк взглянул на коробку.

— А, это? Это тортик.

Йен округлил глаза и губки.

— Тортик! Хочу тортик!

Майк вздохнул. Вряд ли сейчас удастся убедить Йена, что его сперма намного вкуснее всякого тортика.

— Конечно, сейчас принесу нож, — Майк встал с дивана и ушёл на кухню.

Минут пять он стоически наблюдал, как Йен уплетает торт, но в итоге не выдержал, и вскоре уже брал его, задрав юбку, отодвинув трусики и закинув прелестные ножки себе на плечи.

***

Майк стоял возле автомата и помешивал кофе, с улыбкой вспоминая вчерашний день.

— Эй, Хемсворт! — окликнул проходящий мимо Картер. — Ты чё лыбишься? Ещё не слышал, что ли? Шеф собирает всех у себя. По какому-то крайне важному и срочному делу.

Майк вздохнул.

— Проклятье.

— Давай-давай, — Картер хлопнул его по плечу. — Потом свой кофе допьёшь. А то опоздаем — он нас сожрёт.

Майк швырнул полный стаканчик в ведро.

— Ну пошли.

Они прибыли в кабинет почти самые последние. Вокруг стола шефа собралось с десяток офицеров, старших и младших следователей, но самого патрона не наблюдалось.

Они с Картером протиснулись вперёд и ближе к Стиву.

— А где сам-то? — Майк кивнул на табличку с фамилией шефа.

Стив пожал плечами. Он стоял, сложа руки, и хмурился на папку с делом, лежавшую на столе.

— Не знаешь, зачем он нас вызвал?

Стив снова пожал плечами, ещё сильнее хмурясь на папку.

— Говорят, с центральным штабом связано.

Все разговоры резко стихли, когда дверь открылась и в кабинет вошёл начальник. Вид у него был не из лучших. Он окинул сотрудников тяжёлым взглядом, кивнул и прошёл за стол. Сев, он снял очки, достал платок и вытер лицо. Затем надел очки и снова обвёл всех собравшихся взглядом из-под бровей. Он открыл было рот, но потом передумал и вздохнул, дрожащими пальцами касаясь папки на столе.

Майк нахмурился.

В воздухе повисла напряжённая тишина, но вскоре её прервал тяжёлый голос шефа:

— Вам, наверно, интересно, зачем я собрал вас всех? — он снова вытер платком лоб, но лысина его продолжала блестеть. — Так вот. Сегодня утром ко мне приехали из центрального штаба и передали важную информацию. К ним она поступила ночью из главного управления штата. В общем, — шеф теребил пальцами папку, избегая взгляда сотрудников, — в нашем штате появился маньяк-педофил. Его жертвами уже стали три девочки — две восьми и одна девяти лет. В разных городах. Это только те, о которых нам пока известно. Управление уверено, что это не единственные его жертвы — а только те, чьи тела удалось обнаружить, — и вряд ли они будут последними. Есть опасения, что скоро он доберётся и до нас. В связи с этим главное управление приказало нашему штабу, а штаб уже всем районным отделениям, в том числе и нашему с вами, следить за ситуацией в городе, сообщать обо всех подозрительных происшествиях, в общем — держать ухо востро, — закончив, шеф шумно выдохнул, словно избавившись от тяжёлой ноши, и ещё раз протёр лоб.

— А что за папка у вас на столе? — донёсся чей-то голос.

Шеф поспешил убрать папку в ящик и задвинул его.

— Сейчас это неважно. На этом всё. Возвращайтесь к работе и не забывайте о том, что вам сообщили.

Вокруг зазвучали взволнованные голоса, и кабинет начал пустеть.

Майк смотрел на стол, где минуту назад лежала папка, но его вывел из транса голос начальника:

— Хемсворт, а у тебя что, дел нет?

Майк оторвал глаза от стола и вышел из кабинета. В коридоре ждали Стив и Картер.

— Ты чё там застрял?

Майк помотал головой, пройдя мимо товарищей. Они ещё что-то обсуждали на пути к их со Стивом кабинету, но он не помнил ни слова.

***

«В штате появился маньяк-педофил».

«Маньяк-педофил», — в сотый раз пронеслось в голове у Майка. И сразу вспомнились слова шефа: «не забывайте об этом».

Но как тут забудешь?

Память жестока, и, как бы сильно не хотел, Майк всё равно не мог забыть об этом. И смотря по утрам на лица коллег, не понимал, изменились ли они, помнят ли так же отчётливо или воспоминание успешно притупилось и сидит где-то в подкорке. Но порой казалось, что помнят. И теперь смотрят на Майка как-то иначе. На их усмешках будто было написано:  
«Мы всё знаем». А в глазах читалось осуждение:

«Псих»

«Растлитель»

«Убийца»

«Ты такой же, как он»

А может, это всего лишь игра воображения.

Или Майк правда…

Такой же, как он.

***

Буквально через неделю после злосчастного собрания, в кабинет забежал Картер и сообщил, что шеф снова собирает всех у себя.

Майк со Стивом хмуро переглянулись и кивнули.

Когда все собрались, шеф вытащил из ящика папку, раскрыл её и кинул к краю стола.

— Вот, полюбуйтесь. Теперь он добрался до нас, — сообщил он, запыхавшись, и вытер платком шею.

Сотрудники окружили стол, по очереди изучая дело. Когда черёд дошёл до Майка, он придвинул к себе папку, перевернул лист, и впервые за всю службу в полиции у него в жилах застыла кровь. На снимках с места происшествия были изуродованные тела двух детей, девочки лет семи-восьми и мальчика лет десяти.

Майк сглотнул, чувствуя в горле приступ тошноты, и, не смотря на папку, передал её дальше.

— Мы должны найти этого ублюдка, — начал шеф, и все голоса замолкли, — пока он не потопил город в крови детей и слезах их родителей. Люди доверяют нам безопасность своих семей. Мы не имеем право их подводить. Вам всё ясно? Принимайтесь за работу.

Майк направился вместе с остальными к выходу, когда шеф окликнул их.

— Хемсворт, Хоффман. Останьтесь.

…

— Вот почему надо было поручить это дело именно нам?! — Стив хлопнул дверью кабинета и швырнул папку на стол.

Майк занял своё кресло.

— Ну, он не только нам поручил. Картер с Гордоном будут вести расследование наравне с нами. Так что не вся работа на нас.

— Да при чём здесь работа? У меня нет ни малейшего желания каждый день любоваться новыми снимками убитых изуродованных детей и понимать, что я хуйло, которое не смогло это предотвратить. Ненавижу этих ублюдков! Я бы всех педофилов на костре сжигал!

Майк нахмурился.

— Разве педофил синоним убийцы и насильника детей?

Стив скривился.

— Да какая, блять, разница? Им всем место в котле у дьявола.

Майк сглотнул и опустил глаза на бумаги перед собой.

***

Йен вышел с подружками из школы и заметил под светом фонаря на другой стороне дороги знакомый автомобиль.

Странно… Они же не собирались сегодня встречаться. Майк говорил, у него много работы…

— Йен, ну ты идёшь?

Йен взглянул на подруг, сжал лямку рюкзака и помотал головой.

— Нет, я… У меня… дела, в общем, — он опустил голову и поковырял гравий носком кроссовка.

— Ой, девочки, — протянула Чарли, ухмыляясь. — Кажется, Йена опять ждёт его рыцарь на железном коне.

Йен вскинул голову, чувствуя, как горят щёки.

— Какой рыцарь? — встрепенулись девчонки. — Где? Чарли, о чём ты?

— Ни о чём. Пойдёмте, девчат, не будем мешать делам сердечным, — Чарли подмигнула ему и увела подруг.

Йен покачал головой вслед подруге и, посмотрев по сторонам, пересёк дорогу.

…

Закрыв дверцу, Йен сразу потянулся к Майку и чмокнул в щёку.

— Привет. А почему ты здесь? Мы же…

— Привет, малыш. Как танцы?

Йен нахмурился.

Майк выглядел как-то странно и слишком угрюмо, и до сих пор ни разу не взглянул на него.

Йен отвернулся к окну.

— Нормально.

— Да? Это хорошо. Тогда поехали? — Майк завёл машину.

Йен повернулся к нему.

— Куда?

— Как куда? Ко мне конечно.

Йен уставился на Майка, пока тот не отрывал глаз от дороги.

— Ты так и не сказал…

— Чего?

— Почему ты сегодня приехал?

— А ты не рад?

Йен посмотрел на свои пальцы.

— Я рад. Но в ящике не было никакой записки.

— Их теперь и не будет.

Йен вскинул голову, глядя на профиль Майка.

— Что?

— Они больше не нужны. Пока. Я буду встречать тебя после каждого занятия. Они же у тебя три раза в неделю и кончаются в одно и то же время, верно?

Йен нахмурился.

— Да, но…

— Что?

— А как же твоя работа?

Майк улыбнулся краем губ.

— Не волнуйся. Я всегда найду время для тебя. Плюс, ты помнишь, иногда у меня ночные смены и днём я свободен.

— Да, но…

— Ну что, Йен? — Майк вздохнул.

— Почему ты хочешь забирать меня после каждого занятия?

— Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты ходил домой один. Уже рано темнеет.

— Да, но ведь…

— Никаких «но», Йен! Я всё решил, и точка!

Йен кивнул и отвернулся к окну, кусая губы и пытаясь сдержать резко подкатившие слёзы.

Майк вздохнул.

— Прости, малыш. Я не хотел срываться. Я всё тебе объясню, хорошо? Ну не дуйся, котёнок, — Йен почувствовал на щеке тёплые пальцы. Он всхлипнул.

— Скажи, что случилось…

— Хорошо. Только не плачь, малыш, ладно?

Йен кивнул и вытер щёку.

Майк рассказал ему, что в городе объявился какой-то очень опасный преступник. И что Йен не должен выходить на улицу один и гулять допоздна. Что лучше вообще не гулять, пока преступника не поймают. И что поэтому он будет теперь всегда встречать его и отвозить домой.

Йен хмурился, пытаясь усвоить всю эту информацию, и хотел узнать побольше о загадочном преступнике, но Майк отказался отвечать.

Когда они зашли в квартиру, он отправил его мыть руки, а потом усадил за стол. Йен удивился, когда увидел Майка в фартуке. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы Майк готовил. Обычно он покупал или заказывал еду в закусочных. Йен и не знал, что он умеет готовить.

Зато какой это был приятный сюрприз! Жареная картошка с грибами, приготовленная Майком, оказалась намного вкуснее маминой. Она всегда получалась у неё с корочкой, а Йен терпеть не мог корочку и выплёвывал её. А ещё Майк не стал сразу добавлять лук, а сначала спросил его. Йен никогда не любил жареный лук. Мама знала об этом, но всё равно добавляла. Так что ему приходилось выплёвывать не только корочку, но и склизкую дрянь.

После ужина, Майк почему-то не потащил Йена в спальню, а сел вместе с ним смотреть мультики. Как бы Йен ни обожал «Том и Джерри», Майка он любил больше, поэтому уже через пять минут забыл про мультик, забрался к нему на колени и полез целоваться. Майк отвечал как-то нехотя, а когда Йен потянулся к его ширинке, убрал его руку.

— Прости, котёнок, не сегодня.

Йен надулся.

— У тебя не стоит.

Майк вздохнул.

— Я просто устал.

Йен слез с колен и, скрестив руки, уставился в телевизор.

Майк ещё никогда ему не отказывал. Он всегда делал всё, что Йен пожелает.

— Ну не дуйся, котёнок, — Майк приобнял его и поцеловал в висок. — Хочешь мороженку?

— Нет, — отрезал Йен.

— А мороженка такая вкусная. Шоколадная. Ммм.

Йен слегка помялся.

— С фисташками?

— Мгм.

— Ну ладно, давай.

Когда мороженое и мультик закончились, Майк отвёз его домой, но прежде чем Йен вышел из машины, он попросил его об очень странной вещи. Он попросил его каждый вечер, когда они не вместе, ровно в девять часов, подавать ему через окно сигнал ночником, три раза мигая лампочкой.

— Чтобы я знал, что ты дома, в безопасности, и не волновался лишний раз. Ради меня, котёнок, ладно?

Йен кивнул.

— Вот и умница. Иди ко мне, — Майк поцеловал его за ухом. — Всё, малыш, беги скорей.

Йен вышел из машины и, прижимая к груди рюкзак, поспешил к дому. Зайдя к себе в комнату, он подбежал к окну — машина ещё стояла. Он помахал рукой, не зная, видно ли его снаружи, и через минуту Майк уехал.


	5. Chapter 5

Шли недели расследования, но число жертв росло. Несмотря на все усилия, полиция не могла найти зацепок. И предугадать следующий шаг маньяка было нереально. Казалось, у него нет никакого алгоритма или плана, что он действует импульсивно, наобум, что могло бы объясняться наличием какого-то психического расстройства. Но это предположение терпело крах под гнётом того факта, что преступник всё-таки вёл себя крайне расчётливо, потому что всегда идеально подгадывал время, ни разу не оставил ни одной улики, и в выборе жертв не наблюдалось никакой последовательности. Им не мог оказаться рядовой псих. По всем признакам маньяк обладал не малым интеллектом. Что, разумеется, не опровергало того, что он всё равно больной псих.

Почти всё время Майк проводил на работе. Три раза в неделю он забирал Йена с занятий, вёз домой, а потом сразу возвращался на службу. В остальные дни он каждый вечер подъезжал к дому Йена, ждал сигнала в окне, затем снова возвращался в отделение.

Порой расследование так выматывало, что они со Стивом ночевали прямо в кабинете, уснув лёжа щекой на папке с делом. А на утро умывались в туалете, вливали в себя кофе и снова принимались за работу. Только толку, казалось, от их стараний никакого, и Майка постепенно одолевали отчаянье и усталость.

Даже если удавалось провести ночь не в кабинете, а дома, это всё равно не помогало. Спать на столе, конечно, неудобно, но рядом хотя бы был Стив. А когда Майк оставался один в своей постели, в гробовой тишине квартиры, его мучили кошмары. Вернее, один и тот же кошмар. Он повторялся из раза в раз. Майк находился в каком-то пустом чёрном пространстве и шёл по невидимой тропе, вымощенной телами изнасилованных убитых детей. Казалось, он бродил меж них целую вечность. Но потом натыкался на что-то, смотрел вниз и видел под ногами труп Йена. А руки его неизменно оказывались в крови. Он кричал, но из лёгких не вырывалось ни звука.

…

Майк резко сел и схватился за грудь, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. Он провёл рукой сквозь мокрые волосы и огляделся вокруг. За окном светало. Майк закрыл глаза и выдохнул, упав обратно на подушку.

Это не может больше продолжаться. Так он скоро свихнётся.

Через пару минут Майк встал, принял душ и отправился в отделение. Он помешивал кофе в стаканчике и невидящим взглядом сверлил стену рядом с автоматом, когда услышал шум. Майк повернул голову — по коридору навстречу ему со взволнованным видом бежал Картер. 

— Не поверишь! Ты не поверишь!

Майк вздохнул, опустив голову.

— Что, ещё одна жертва?

— Нет! — Картер остановился рядом с ним. — Поймали! Его поймали!

Майк вскинул голову и выронил стаканчик из рук. Громкий всплеск остался никем не замечен.

— Что?! Когда?!

— Сегодня ночью! — Картер так сильно выпучил глаза, что Майку на секунду показалось, они вылезут у него из орбит.

— Но как? — Майк смотрел на разлитый кофе, совершенно не видя его.

— При очередной попытке изнасилования. Благо, девочка осталась жива и невредима. Конечно, за исключением того, что теперь у неё будет травма на всю жизнь.

— И где он сейчас?

— Сейчас ублюдок в центральном штабе. Скорее всего, сегодня его будут проверять на вменяемость, а завтра устроят полноценный допрос. Нас тоже, наверно, вызовут.

— Наверно… — Майк устремил взгляд в конец коридора и увидел своего напарника. — Стив! — крикнул он, потом обратился к Картеру: — Он уже в курсе?

— Без понятия, — Картер пожал плечами. — Хоффман! Ты где шляешься?!

Стив поравнялся с ними. Лицо его как всегда было хмурым.

— Чё вы орёте, придурки?

— Чё мы орём? — возмутился Картер. — Щас узнаешь. У нас такие новости — обалдеешь! Пошли в кабинет сядем, а то упадёшь.

Они втроём направились в кабинет. Разлитый кофе так и остался забытым на полу.

***

Картер оказался прав, и на следующий день их пригласили в центральный штаб, чтобы присутствовать на допросе. Вернее, приказали явиться, как причастным к расследованию.

Маньяк действительно оказался не просто рядовым психом, а бывшим профессором математики, мужчиной сорока шести лет. Последние годы он работал учителем в начальной школе. На учёте у психиатра никогда не состоял, но штатный эксперт, проведя некоторые исследования и беседу с преступником, выявил у него признаки высокофункционального аутизма. На вопрос о том, признаёт ли он свою вину, мужчина ответил, что понимает, что нарушил закон, но с моральной точки зрения виноватым себя не считает, аргументируя это тем, что такие понятия, как мораль и этика, вообще относительны и выдуманы людьми, чтобы им было проще управлять собственным же стадом, а истинная человеческая природа эгоцентрична и всегда была направлена на удовлетворение личных потребностей отдельного индивида.

На этом заявлении Стив не выдержал:

— Нигилист херов, — выплюнул он, хрустя костяшками.

Хорошо, что им было разрешено наблюдать за допросом только из другой комнаты, иначе преступник давно бы остался без челюсти. Не то чтобы Майк испытывал к нему какое-либо чувство хоть немного близкое к состраданию, просто он не хотел, чтобы у его напарника потом были проблемы.

Пока вели допрос, Майк наблюдал за речью, поведением и жестами мужчины, невольно сравнивая себя с ним. Неужели он тоже должен быть за этим стеклом и сидеть прикованным наручниками к металлическому столу?

Но за что?

Майк невольно вспомнил недавно найденное в переулке истерзанное тело шестилетней девочки и зажмурился.

Он никогда бы не смог так поступить. Сама мысль об этом вызывала тошноту и заставляла кровь в жилах одновременно стыть и закипать.

Когда Майк открыл глаза, то заметил, что преступник смотрит через окно прямо на него и криво улыбается. По его глазам казалось, будто он видит Майка и знает, о чём тот думает. Но это невозможно… Между ними одностороннее зеркало. Он не может видеть его.

Майк ощутил ещё более сильный приступ тошноты, спешно покинул комнату и только успел добежать до туалета. Выйдя через пару минут из кабинки, он подошёл к раковине и умылся. Вытершись полотенцем, он долго смотрел на кран, боясь поднять голову и заглянуть в зеркало. Он боялся того, что увидит там. Боялся увидеть монстра или лицо преступника. Но в итоге Майк пересилил себя, посмотрел в зеркало и даже удивился, не увидев там ничего нового — просто его лицо, влажное от воды.

Может, он ошибся? Может, он вовсе…

— Ты не такой, — донеслось до него.

Майк резко обернулся.

— Что?

Стив подошёл к раковине.

— Ты сегодня какой-то не такой, говорю. Зелёный весь. Может, домой пойдёшь? Уже почти девять. Дело, считай, закончено. Гада повязали — это главное. Дальше уже не наша работа. Хватит с тебя. Да и с меня. И так с утра до ночи в отделении торчим, — Стив похлопал его по плечу.

Майк нахмурился, усердно пытаясь что-то вспомнить, потом спохватился:

— Как девять?! — крикнул он и выскочил из туалета, оставив ошарашенного напарника позади.

…

Майк подъехал к дому Йена, взглянул на часы и выдохнул.

Без пяти. Успел. Слава богу.

Несмотря на то, что маньяк пойман, Майк не мог спокойно поехать домой, не убедившись, что Йен в порядке. Это уже вошло в какую-то не совсем здоровую привычку, и вряд ли он скоро от неё избавится.

Майк взглянул на окно.

Странно. Обычно в это время у Йена всегда горел свет. Он же не мог так рано лечь спать? Или мог?

Да нет, бред. Даже если бы Йен и захотел сейчас спать, он всё равно бы дождался девяти, а потом лёг. Не мог же он забыть про сигнал? Они повторяли это каждый день.

Майк взглянул на часы. Без двух минут. Ещё есть время. Он рано паникует. Может, Йен просто прилёг отдохнуть и сейчас встанет.

В девять часов Майк начал судорожно стучать пальцами по рулю, не отрывая глаз от тёмного окна.

Ничего.

Майк шумно вдохнул.

Ладно, можно подождать ещё пять минут. Йен не мог забыть про него. Не мог же?

А может, он обиделся? Но на что? Да, последний месяц он мало уделял ему внимания.

«Совсем не уделял», — с горечью подумал Майк.

Но это же не повод заставлять его волноваться?

Через десять минут окно так и не загорелось, и Майком завладела паника. Он выскочил из машины, и ноги сами понесли к дому. Преодолев бегом несколько пролётов, он остановился у обшарпанной двери и вдавил звонок в стену.

Он уже не думал о том, что будет говорить. Главное, чтобы Йен был дома. Всё остальное неважно.

Через минуту Майк ещё раз нажал на звонок, и дверь открылась.

— Мистер Хемсворт, это вы? — с вытянутым лицом спросила Дафна, кутаясь в пёстрый халат, и поправила бигуди на голове.

Майк схватился рукой за дверной косяк.

— Извините за позднее вторжение, миссис Роджерс. Где ваш сын?

— Мой сын? — Дафна нахмурилась. — Да у подруги должен был остаться. Ещё с утра к ней ушёл. А простите, я не пойму, что происходит? Зачем вам Йен?

— К какой подруге он ушёл?

— К Чарли. Она живёт здесь неподалёку, — Дафна нахмурилась ещё сильней. — И всё-таки, Майкл, объясните, зачем вам Йен?

— В городе орудует опасный маньяк. Я хотел убедиться, что у вас всё в порядке, — ляпнул Майк первое, что пришло на ум. — До свидания, Дафна, — он развернулся и поспешил к лестнице.

Вернувшись в машину, он быстро повернул ключ и выехал со двора. Благо, он знал, куда ехать. Йен не раз упоминал, где живёт его подруга.

Только бы он правда был у неё.

Подъехав к частному дому, Майк выбежал из машины и позвонил в дверь. Ему открыл долговязый мужчина в халате и очках — отец, надо думать. Майк извинился за столь поздний визит и попросил разрешения срочно поговорить с Чарли.

— А по какому поводу, смею спросить, офицер? — поинтересовался мужчина, завязывая пояс халата.

— Это по поводу её друга, Йена Макалистера. Родители беспокоятся, возможно, он пропал. Он не у вас?

— Какой кошмар! Нет, не у нас. Но конечно, вы можете поговорить с Чарли. Может, она что-то знает, — мужчина пропустил его. — Чарли, выйди-ка на минуту, к тебе пришли!

Майк поговорил с Чарли, и она заверила, что Йен сегодня к ней не приходил, и что она вообще не видела его уже целую неделю, кроме как на занятиях. Но она также предположила, что он может быть у Дэна.

— Что за Дэн?

Чарли хмуро надулась.

— Да это старшеклассник. Йен уже недели две с ним тусуется. С ним и его дружками-дебилами. А про нас забыл. Уже все девчонки на него обиделись.

Майк нахмурился.

— А где живёт этот Дэн, знаешь?

— Знаю.

Чарли сообщила ему адрес, Майк ещё раз извинился перед родителями и уехал.

Дэном оказался обычный пятнадцатилетний пацан, который жил в какой-то халупе и, судя по крыльцу, полностью усеянному мятыми пивными банками и столетними окурками, жил он один. На вопрос, где родители, будущий криминальный элемент ответил лаконично: «хуй его знает». Когда Майк спросил про Йена, пацан прислонился к косяку и сощурился.

— А вам чё, тоже присунуть захотелось? — Майк поперхнулся, вылупив глаза, но Дэн продолжил: — Ну да, офицерам же тоже надо. Да и грех такому не присунуть. Я б ему тоже вдул. Но Йен мне, как брат. Хотя, скорее, сестричка, — пацан пьяно ухмыльнулся. — Но бля… Вот вы как считаете, офицер, плохо будет, если я отлижу своей сестричке? А то он всё ходит, ломается, а я всего-то хотел язычок в него засунуть, что тут та… — договорить пацан не успел, потому что Майк схватил его за горло и впечатал в стену.

Дэн быстро выложил, что сегодня у него была вечеринка, и Йен тоже присутствовал, но пару часов назад ушёл с каким-то студентом.

— Владлен — имя такое дебильное. Вечно тут ошивается со своей трубой, бля, — пацан презрительно скривился. — И хуй выгонишь. Ходит и дудит на своём тромбоне. Думает, раз в консерватории учится, круче всех, бля. На пальцах весь, умные слова знает. Всё за Йеном шляется. А сегодня позвал его в общагу к себе «пластинки послушать». Йен ведь дурачок наивный, а этот… Знаю я, какие он пластинки собрался ему ставить…

Майк не дослушал, отпустил пацана и рванул к машине.

Музыкальная консерватория в городе была только одна, рядом с ней же общежитие.

Увидев полицейский значок, консьержка быстро выдала номер комнаты Владлена.

Высадив дверь, Майк решил, что опоздал. В комнате воняло травой, она была почти пуста, за исключением проигрывателя на столе, тромбона возле стены и матраса на полу. На этом матрасе Майк и обнаружил Йена. Он лежал под каким-то парнем, видимо, тем самым студентом, и плакал, отчаянно пытаясь спихнуть его. Майк заметил в трусах Йена чужую руку и сорвался с места. Он схватился парня за майку и потянул на себя. Тот, завидев его, вылупил красные глаза и раскрыл рот. Но сказать ничего не успел, потому что Майк вырубил его одним ударом головы. Кинув парня на пол, Майк быстро опустился рядом с Йеном и обнял его.

— Малыш, ты в порядке? Он ничего тебе не сделал?

Йен повис на его шее и заплакал.

— Я… я просто хотел послушать пластинки…

Майк крепче прижал к себе хрупкое тельце и стал поглаживать дрожащие плечи и спину.

— Тише-тише, котёнок, уже всё хорошо. Я рядом, не плачь, — он прижался губами к рыжим волосам. — Ты моё солнышко.

Йен захныкал.

— Я хочу домой.

— Сейчас я отвезу тебя домой, зайка.

— Нет! — Йен обвил его как осьминог. — Я хочу с тобой. Хочу к тебе. Пожалуйста, Майк, забери меня домой.

Майк ласково поглаживал рыжие локоны и целовал красные щёки.

— Конечно заберу, малыш, не бойся.

Йен всхлипнул и прижался крепче к Майку, комкая ткань его рубахи своим кулачком.

…

Майк отвёз Йена к себе, помог принять ванну, накормил и уложил в постель. Он выключил лампу и хотел встать, когда Йен схватил его за руку.

— Не уходи. Ляг со мной.

Майк кивнул, разделся и лёг под одеяло. Йен сразу прильнул к нему и уткнулся носом в шею. Майк обнял хрупкие плечи. Они лежали некоторое время в тишине, потом Майк услышал лёгкое сопение. Он улыбнулся, обняв Йена чуть крепче, и скоро присоединился к нему во сне.

…

Открыв с утра глаза, Майк увидел у себя на груди рыжую макушку и улыбнулся. Он попытался встать, но Йен нахмурил прелестный носик, крепче хватаясь за него, и смешно причмокнул.

Видимо, так не получится.

Майк взял рядом с подушкой медведя и, аккуратно отодвинувшись, сунул его Йену, который тут же поспешил обнять новую игрушку. С победной ухмылкой Майк тихо встал и вышел из спальни. Он наскоро принял душ, зашёл на кухню и надел фартук.

Надо же накормить своего блудного котёнка.

Достав из холодильника продукты, Майк принялся за готовку.

…

Йен крепче обнял Майка сквозь сон и с улыбкой прижался к его плюшевой груди.

Стоп. Что?

Йен распахнул глаза. Он нахмурился и отпихнул от себя медведя, недовольный, что это не Майк.

Где Майк?

Йен вжался носом в подушку и втянул самый чудесный запах — запах любимого мужчины. Только помимо него, он учуял что-то ещё.

Сосиски? Точно! Это жареные сосиски! Майк готовит ему завтрак!

«Надеюсь, в постельку», — подумал Йен, улыбаясь. Он развалился на кровати, раскинув ноги, и блаженно прикрыл глаза. Но через минуту открыл их, вспомнив вчерашний вечер и подумав, что, возможно, вовсе не заслужил завтрак в постель.

Йен свернулся в комочек и прижал к груди одеяло.

А вдруг Майк злится? Вдруг будет его ругать?

Но он же… ничего плохого не хотел. Он же просто хотел послушать пластинки. Он не знал, что…

Йен зажмурился, комкая в руке одеяло, и сглотнул подступившие слёзы.

— Доброе утро, соня, — услышал он внезапно и распахнул глаза.

Майк зашёл в спальню с большим подносом в руках.

— А вот и завтрак для нашего блудного котёнка.

Йен покраснел и сел, притягивая к груди одеяло.

Майк поставил ему на колени поднос и чмокнул в щёку.

— Хорошо выспался, малыш? — он коснулся его скулы большой ладонью и убрал за ухо прядь волос.

Йен несмело кивнул, разглядывая Майка в поисках каких-нибудь признаков злости. Но, кроме ласковой улыбки на красивом гладковыбритом лице, так ничего и не нашёл. Тогда он взглянул на поднос. На нём стояло две тарелки — одна с тостами, а вторая, кажется, с сырным омлетом и жареными сосисками, — и стакан сока.

— Это всё мне? — спросил Йен, облизнувшись.

Майк погладил его щёку, продолжая улыбаться.

— Тебе, малыш. Налетай.

Йену не нужно было повторять дважды, и он с радостью принялся уплетать завтрак. Самый вкусный завтрак в его жизни! Пока он уплетал за обе щёки, Майк сел рядом и приобнял его за плечи, поглаживая по спине и иногда целуя волосы. Йен закинул в рот ещё кусочек омлета и, прикрыв глаза, застонал.

— Как фкуфно!

Майк засмеялся.

Йен вылизал тарелку, выдул сок и откинулся на широкую грудь.

— Всё, — он похлопал себя по животу. — Я наелся. Спасибо.

Майк зарылся носом в его волосы.

— На здоровье, котёнок.

Йен прикрыл глаза и довольно заурчал, а чуть позже почувствовал на шее губы.

— Ма-айк, — протянул он, улыбаясь; в его трусиках уже захозяйничала мозолистая рука. — Ну наконец-то. Долго же вы созревали, юноша.

Майк укусил его за мочку.

— Поговори мне ещё.

Йен захихикал.

— А то что? — он оседлал бёдра Майка и заелозил попкой по его паху.

— Ты последнее время очень плохо себя ведёшь, малыш.

— Вы накажите меня, дядя офицер? — Йен ещё активней заелозил по твёрдому стояку. — Ну пожалуйста, дядя офицер. Я так хочу, чтобы вы меня отшлёпали.

Он застонал, когда Майк схватил его за жопку.

— Ты доиграешься, малыш, по губам тебя отшлёпаю.

— Да! Отшлёпай их своим членом! Я так соскучился по твоему члену!

Майк зарычал, схватил его за талию и повалил на постель.

Месяц воздержания дал о себе знать, и, растекаясь мокрой лужицей под грубым натиском, Йен прочувствовал на себе всю силу мужского голода.

***

После того, как маньяка, осудили, город вздохнул спокойно, и напряжение, так долго владевшее Майком и всем отделением, унялось. Он снова начал нормально высыпаться и мог теперь регулярно встречаться с Йеном. Майк хотел уделять своему котёнку как можно больше времени, чтобы избежать повторений того злосчастного вечера.

К счастью, их отношения быстро наладилась, и жизнь вернулась в прежнее русло.

В декабре Йен сдал все экзамены, выиграл танцевальный конкурс и даже выступил с сольным номером в самом крупном театре города. Разумеется, Майк присутствовал на триумфе своей звёздочки и аплодировал ей громче всех в зале.

К сожалению, встретить вместе Рождество и новый год они не могли, зато наверстали упущенное во время зимних каникул. Йен пожаловался, что у него дома никогда по-настоящему не отмечают Рождество. Майк решил исправить это и устроил своему малышу праздник. Ради чего раздобыл и нарядил с ним настоящую ёлку, приготовил индейку, и даже разрешил любимой канючке пригубить каплю вина. Ну и про подарок, разумеется, тоже не забыл. Йену очень понравилась шапка с кошачьими ушками, и он рассекал в ней весь день, дёргая за завязки с помпонами. Они договорились, что если мать спросит, Йен скажет, что это подарок Чарли.

В марте Майк получил письмо от сестры. Они давно не виделись, и она приглашала его погостить у них с мужем на даче.

Майк раздумывал над ответом пару дней. Он действительно давно не видел сестру, да и по племянникам соскучился. И вообще не отдыхал толком уже два года. Так что шеф не стал возражать, когда в понедельник он пришёл к нему с заявлением на отпуск.

Узнав о том, что он уезжает в другой город, Йен чуть не впал в истерику. Майку долго пришлось его успокаивать.

— Я ведь уеду всего на две недели, котёнок, — он обнимал и поглаживал по плечам вцепившегося ему в рубашку Йена и целовал рыжую макушку. — А потом вернусь, и весь оставшийся отпуск я твой. Ты даже не заметишь, как пролетит время, вот увидишь. Ну не плачь, малыш. Не разрывай мне сердце.

Йен крепче прижался к нему и всхлипнул.

— Не буду.

— Вот и умница, — Майк начал укачивать Йена в руках, как ребёнка. — Моё солнце. Моё сокровище. Я буду скучать по тебе. Слышишь? Очень-очень, — он прижался губами к тёплому лбу.

Йен шмыгнул.

— И я. Очень-очень.

***

Отдых у сестры можно было бы назвать идеальным, если бы на второе же утро его пребывания на даче Кэтрин не завела своей старой шарманки про женитьбу.

«Ну когда уже?», «Неужели до сих пор никого не нашёл?» «Ты же такой красивый, классный парень», «Тебе уже тридцать, пора о семье подумать», «Я так хочу племяшек понянчить», «А кто тебе в старости стакан воды подаст?», «Знаешь, у нас тут есть одна милая соседка»

Майк только успел закатывать глаза. Благо, его спас зять. Он гаркнул на Кэтрин, чтобы она не лезла в чужую личную жизнь, и та действительно и словом больше не обмолвилась.

Несмотря на её жуткую приставучесть, Майк любил свою сестрёнку. Она была такой весёлой, шебутной, а при её росте в метр с кепкой она выглядела ещё забавней. И племяшки все в неё пошли. Майк обожал с ними нянчиться, читать сказки перед сном, купаться с ними. Они так мило визжали, когда он изображал речного монстра.

Но как бы Майк ни обожал своих племяшек и сестру, он жутко скучал по Йену. Поэтому, когда настал конец второй недели, он не сильно расстроился. Конечно, жалко было прощаться с семьёй, но зато он снова увидит своего котёнка.

Вернувшись вечером домой, Майк распаковал чемоданы, помылся, поужинал да сразу лёг спать, не в силах дождаться завтрашнего дня.

На утро он сразу поехал к Йену и оставил в ящике записку, что в час будет ждать его на привычном месте. А пока было свободное время, он решил заехать в отделении навестить родных коллег.

Стив так обрадовался, что даже вызвался заварить ему кофе, а потом потребовал рассказать, как там Кэтрин.

Ну разумеется. Первая любовь не забывается. Ведь Стив бегал за его сестрой, когда они ещё подростками жили в одном городе. И что самое интересное — даже тумаки и бланш под глазом от Майка Стива не останавливали. Вот она сила девчачьего очарования!

— В общем, опять вот с таким пузом ходит — третьего ждёт. Ну, а у вас какие новости? — спросил Майк, закончив свой рассказ.

— Да какие у нас новости? — Стив скрестил руки. — Живём, работаем. Работаем, живём. Короче, живём, чтобы работать, — Майк усмехнулся, но тут Стив опомнился: — А, да! Ты ещё не слышал про Роджерсов?

Майк напрягся.

— А что про них?

— Да вот, как раз, когда ты уехал, пару недель назад, Роджерс опять заявился домой пьяный и жену избил. Крики стояли такие, что сосед подумал, убивают кого, и вызвал полицию. Ну, это дело нам поручили. Мы быстро козла повязали, сейчас сидит в СИЗО. Пятёрку себе заработал, это точно. А жена его, Дафна… — Стив помолчал, потом продолжил, не смотря на него: — Покончила с собой неделю назад. Наглоталась снотворного. Это сосед опять вызвал и нас и скорую. Мальчишка у неё был, Йен. Вот он мать, как нашёл, к соседу в дверь стучать побежал. Когда мы приехали… в общем, поздно уже было. Не спасли, — Стив снова замолчал, опустив голову. — Я не хотел сначала тебе говорить, потому что… ну, помню, что ты ходил к ней. А потом подумал, всё равно ведь узнаешь. Так какая разница? Лучше от меня, чем от кого другого. В общем, вот так. Да…

Майк застыл, не отрывая глаз от напарника, и не сразу сумел заставить язык слушаться.

— А что… — он осёкся, сглотнув. — Что стало с мальчиком?

— С мальчиком? — Стив нахмурился. — Ну… единственные родственники, которых мы нашли, отказались взять его под опеку, так что… его определили в детдом.

У Майка внутри похолодело. Из груди вырвался воздух. Он зажмурился.

— Хэй, ты чего?

Майк помотал головой. Резко подступивший к горлу ком душил изнутри, и его было никак не сглотнуть.

— Майк, ты как, в порядке? — Стив звучал обеспокоенно. — Я не знал, что она для тебя так…

Майк ещё сильнее замотал головой и махнул рукой.

— Всё нормально, — выдавил он и сделал пару шагов к двери. Ноги казались ватными.

— Стой, ты куда? Уже уходишь? А как… — Майк вышел, не дослушав, и закрыл дверь.

Он шёл по коридору, коллеги встречали его улыбками, но он их не видел.

В груди, железом скованной, пылал пожар.

Выйдя на улицу, он глубоко вдохнул свежий воздух, но не перестал задыхаться. Всё ещё чувствуя в горле тяжёлый ком, Майк направился к машине. Сев за руль, он уронил голову и зарыдал.


	6. Chapter 6

_Есть люди уютные, как дом. Обнимаешь их и понимаешь: я дома.  
(с) Эльчин Сафарли_

…

Йен помялся у двери, теребя рукав кофты, потом тихо вздохнул и зашёл в шумную столовую. Не поднимая головы, он прошёл к концу длинного стола и занял своё место. На ужин опять было морковное пюре. Йен поднял глаза, оглядывая чужие тарелки. У всех рядом с пюре лежала котлета.

Где же его? Неужели забыли положить?

Он ещё раз осмотрелся и заметил взгляды двух мальчишек, сидевших в середине стола. На их лицах играли кривые ухмылки. У одного в тарелке лежало две котлеты.

Йен потупил глаза и сглотнул.

Ну и ладно. Не нужна ему эта дурацкая котлета. Пусть подавятся.

Он схватил вилку и стал пихать в себя пюре.

Через пару минут тарелка опустела. Йен уныло катал по ней остатки горошка. Он всё ещё хотел есть.

Забывшись, он подпёр рукой скулу и зашипел. Вокруг послышался смех. Йен убрал руку.

— Эй, тыква! — услышал он голос Зака. — А чё когти-то смыл? Как раз под бланш твой подходили!

За столом засмеялись ещё громче.

Йен сглотнул, не поднимая глаз от тарелки, и машинально спрятал руки в рукава.

Пару дней назад он решил от скуки накрасить ногти фиолетовым лаком, пока никого не было в спальне. Но он не заметил, как вернулся Зак со своими шестёрками. Они подкрались сзади, засмеялись над ним, разбили все лаки и ударили в глаз. Потом растрепали всем. Той ночью Йен плакал дольше обычного. Хотя не так долго, как в первую ночь, когда после отбоя его накрыли одеялом и начали избивать. Потому что узнали его секрет, когда подглядели за ним в душе.

— Эй, тыква! А хочешь, мы те второй фонарь поставим? Чтоб симметрично было! — Зак захохотал, и его смех подхватил весь стол.

Йен сжал в кулаке вилку, протыкая горошек и представляя на его месте глаза Зака.

— Ой, смотрите! Он плачет! — какая-то девчонка тыкнула в него пальцем, и все засмеялись. — Плачь! Плачь! Плачь! — заскандировала она, и скоро к ней присоединились остальные.

— Плачь! Плачь! Плачь!

Йен яростно вытер слезу и выскочил из-за стола.

Сзади снова раздался громкий смех.

…

После отбоя, Йен выждал минут пятнадцать, чтобы убедиться, что сегодня никто не намерен его трогать, и тихо достал из-под одеяла своего зайца. Днём он всегда прятал его в коробке под кроватью, а по ночам, когда все уснут, доставал и обнимал, прижимая к груди. Это единственная вещь, которая осталась у него, кроме одежды. Его любимый проигрыватель и пластинки куда-то забрали и сказали, что отдадут, когда он съедет отсюда. То есть ещё ждать пять лет… Он уедет из этого кошмарного ада только через пять лет…

Ещё пять лет унижений, насмешек и издевательств. Пять лет избиений.

Пять лет без Майка.

Йен уткнулся в подушку и, закусив плюшевое ухо, тихо заплакал.

Где Майк? Почему он не рядом, когда так нужен? Он бы никогда не дал его в обиду. Никогда не позволил ударить. Не позволил бы смеяться над ним. Он бы его защитил.

Почему он не рядом? Где его сильные нежные руки? Где ласковые губы? Где широкая тёплая грудь, к которой он так хотел сейчас прижаться и укрыться ото всех?

Почему Майк бросил его? Почему мама бросила его? За что? За что она так поступила с ним?

Йен всхлипнул и замолк.

Рядом послышались тихие шаги и насмешливые голоса.

Он накрыл голову одеялом и зажмурился.

За что?

***

Йен окинул взглядом пустой коридор и закрыл дверь туалета. Он подошёл к зеркалу у раковины и стал расстёгивать комбинезон. Расправившись с лямками, он задрал футболку и повернулся боком к зеркалу. Синяки на рёбрах почти зажили, а на спине только начали расцветать.

Цветок…

Он стал похож на семицветик. С лепестками всех цветов радуги, рассыпанными на бледном песке его тела.

Йен посмотрел на два симметричных пятна на коленках.

Зак бы посмеялся.

Дверь в туалет внезапно распахнулась, и Йен поспешил натянуть лямки.

— Вот ты где! Ты что тут делаешь? Почему не на завтраке? Почему я должна бегать искать тебя по всему корпусу? — женщина в белом халате с силой сжимала дверную ручку.

Йен облегчённо выдохнул.

— А зачем меня искать?

— Тебя директор к себе требует. Срочно.

— Зачем?

Лицо дежурной исказилось, она ещё сильнее сжала кулаком ручку.

— А я почём знаю?! Пошли! — она схватила его за плечо и выволокла из туалета.

Йен попытался вырваться.

— Я сам могу!

— Молчи!

…

— Здравствуй, Йен, — пожилая женщина за столом приторно улыбнулась. Из-за красной помады её зубы казались ещё желтее. — Как у тебя дела?

Йен промолчал, потупив голову. Краем глаза он заметил, как директор отдала дежурной какие-то бумаги, прошептала что-то на ухо, и та ушла.

— Ты у нас уже целый месяц, Йен. Но я слышала, ты так и не завёл никаких друзей. Почему?

Йен хмуро взглянул на женщину, потом снова опустил глаза.

— Ладно, уже неважно. Я вызвала тебя не для этого, а чтобы кое-что сообщить. Обычно… — она осеклась, копаясь с бумажками, — обычно подобное не происходит так быстро, но… на нас надавили кое-какие инстанции, и в этот раз нам пришлось действовать впопыхах, в два раза быстрее обычного, хотя… да, тебе это вряд ли интересно, кхм, так вот. Йен, смотри на меня, пожалуйста, когда я с тобой разговариваю, а не на свои пальцы!

Йен хмуро посмотрел на женщину.

— Да, спасибо. Так вот. Пару недель назад к нам пришли из органов опеки и сообщили, что над тобой хотят оформить опекунство. Кто конкретно — мне неизвестно. Но они не пожелали ждать обычно требуемые для этого два месяца, и нам… пришлось подчиниться. Так что сегодня… — она взглянула на свои часы, — вернее, уже сейчас, тебя заберут. Твои документы и личные вещи собраны. Сюда ты уже не вернёшься, за исключением того случая, если опекун или опекуны сами захотят от тебя отказаться. Надеюсь, тебе всё понятно.

Йен раскрыл рот, чувствуя, как нарастает паника в груди.

— Но… я не…

Директор взметнула руку.

— Это уже не ко мне, душенька. Я ничего поделать не могу. Это не я решаю. Всё, иди собирайся. Дежурная тебя проводит.

…

Йен шёл по коридору за мелькавшим впереди белым халатом и прижимал к груди зайца. С каждым шагом открытая на улицу дверь приближалась. Он остановился.

Белый халат обернулся.

— Ты чего встал? А ну идём!

Йен сглотнул.

— Я не хочу. Не хочу туда.

— А ну идём, я сказала! — дежурная схватила его за руку.

— Пусти! Я не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу туда! — Йен заплакал, упираясь ногами в пол. — Пусти! Отпусти! Не трогай меня! Я не хочу!

Дежурная протащила его через коридор, вытолкнула на улицу и захлопнула дверь. Йен обернулся и заколотил по ней.

— Открой! Впусти! Я не хочу! Не хочу туда! — он заплакал навзрыд.

— Котёнок… — сзади раздался знакомый голос.

Йен утих и не спеша обернулся. У ворот стояла машина, а рядом с ней, держа руки в карманах куртки, стоял Майк. На его лице играла слабая улыбка, а в волосах сияло солнце. Йен зажмурился и снова заплакал.

«Только бы не проснуться. Пожалуйста. Только бы не проснуться. Только бы…»

— Малыш?

Йен распахнул глаза и ринулся с места. Он запрыгнул на Майка и, обняв за шею, обвил его руками и ногами.

Майк засмеялся и тоже обнял его.

— Обезьянка ты моя.

Йен вцепился в Майка ещё крепче, пока тот ласково гладил его по спине и приговаривал:

— Хороший ты мой, душа моя…

Йен уткнулся в сильную шею, глотая слёзы.

Майк похлопал его ниже пояса.

— Ну что, котёнок, поедем домой?

Йен закивал и опустил голову на широкое плечо. Он зарылся носом в шею Майка и вдохнул.

«Я уже дома», — подумал он.


End file.
